The Perfect Mistake
by knatie
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell returns to her home four years after having abandoned the power of three. Question is, why did she leave? More importantly, however, why is she back?
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe Halliwell sat nervously in her car, gazing upon the overwhelming presence of the Halliwell manor. It had been nearly four years since she had set a foot inside her childhood home, or since she had seen her sisters. Four years since she had abandoned the power of three. Abandoned? Yes, that is exactly what it had been. She had disappeared in the middle of the night, leaving behind nothing, not even a note. Running away had been easy – physically at least. Emotionally, it had been a rough four years. In San Francisco, she had left behind her family, the only thing that had ever really mattered to her. Starting anew in a different city, in a different country, had been so hard, but nothing compared to the difficulty of the task set at hand, behind the manor's old oak doors. There was nothing that was going to be easy about confronting the sisters that she had been so quick to abandon four years earlier. Nothing at all.

Finally gaining some confidence, Phoebe climbed out of her car and started up the familiar steps towards the entrance of the manor. Her stomach flipped with anticipation as she rang the door bell and heard the scampering of tiny feet. The door finally creaked open, revealing a small, dark haired child. "Oh my god...Chris," Phoebe whispered as she brought her hand to her mouth.

Attempting to hold back her tears, Phoebe realized just how much she had missed while spending four years in hiding. Chris had been just a baby when she had left. Now, he must have been four, maybe even five years old.

"Who are you?" questioned the tiny voice, quickly snapping Phoebe back into reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey," Phoebe began." I'm..."

"Aunt Phoebe!" came the energetic cry of an older boy who had just run into the hallway.

Upon recognizing the woman in the doorway, he sprinted into her arms. "I've missed you!" the boy continued.

"Wyatt," murmured Phoebe with difficulty, as she began to feel the formation of a lump inside of her throat. "You remember me?"

"Of course I do!" The boy excitedly responded. Leaning towards her ear, the boy continued in a whisper, "You're my favourite."

"Aunt Phoebe?" the younger boy questioned as she released Wyatt from their embrace. "But mom says you don't exist."

"That's because she doesn't" came the monotone response from the dark haired women who had suddenly appeared inside the hallway. The women's eyes, filled with anger, connected with Phoebe's as she continued, "I've never seen you before in my life. Now get the hell out of my house."

"Piper don't do this," Phoebe cried, tears of emotion now streaming down her face. "I'm sorry, but let me explain why I'm here. Please! Just let me explain!"

"Get out," Piper hissed as she edged her sister out of the manor. "You don't belong in this family any more."

Phoebe jumped as she watched the door slam in her face. She hadn't thought that Piper would be like this. She hadn't expected it at all. Hysterically, she collapsed in her car, terrified at the prospect of being disowned. Piper couldn't have meant it. No. Not her sister the mediator, the one always trying to keep the family together. But it didn't matter what her sister had said, or what she had meant. Phoebe was determined to contact her sisters. She was determined to reunite the power of three, determined to change the future.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, what's wrong?" asked a very concerned looking little Chris, startling his mother.

Quickly wiping the tears off of her face, Piper turned to her younger son and replied, "Oh baby, don't look so worried. Mommy's just a little sad right now, but I'll be alright in just a minute. But, what about you? Would you like a glass of juice?"

Chris hesitated a moment before shaking his head, "No thanks Mom. But can I go watch TV?"

Upon receiving a nod of approval from his mother, Chris raced out of the room, but not before embracing Piper in an affectionate hug. "I love you baby," she whispered as she watched him leave the room.

Finding herself alone once again, Piper turned her thoughts towards that afternoon's events. Seeing Phoebe for the first time in nearly four years had been overwhelming, to say the least. She had missed her baby sister so much, and today, part of her just wanted to reach out and hold her in her arms, to talk with her, to cry with her. Watching Phoebe with Wyatt had been especially emotional, but Chris had quickly shattered that moment by reminding her of what Phoebe had done. She had abandoned them. Abandoned her family, abandoned the power of three. No matter how much she longed to welcome her sister back home, Piper couldn't. She could never forgive Phoebe for leaving them.

Piper suddenly felt a hand rest upon her shoulder, quickly snapping her back into reality.

"Piper is everything ok?" questioned the hand's voice.

"Leo, Phoebe was here," Piper croaked, turning into her husband's arms, tears rushing from her eyes.

Leo stood in the kitchen holding his wife, stroking her hair, unable to say a word. It had been a long time since they had done this. Since they had held each other, since they had allowed each other to see their emotions. Ever since Phoebe had left, their relationship had begun deteriorating. Piper felt responsible for her younger sister, and was unable to forgive herself for driving her away. She had instead submerged herself in her work and in her children, pretending as if Phoebe had never existed. If only she knew the real reason why Phoebe had left, maybe she would finally stop blaming herself.

Feeling her sobs beginning to subside, Leo took in a deep breath and carefully questioned, "So, did you talk with her?"

Piper glanced up at her husband and pulled away from his embrace. "No," she responded curtly while wiping her eyes. "I made her leave."

"You made her leave? You didn't even give her a chance?" Leo asked, confused.

"She doesn't deserve a chance," Piper hissed. "Maybe you've forgotten what she's done, but I sure as hell haven't. She left us Leo. She left us short of a sister, short of a charmed one. We've had demons on our ass non stop since she left and we haven't been able to a thing about them. Why? Because we didn't have her. We didn't have the power of three. My children have been unable to have a normal childhood – hell; we practically live at Magic School because the manor is so unsafe. And now you, of all people, expect me to welcome her home with open arms? I'm sorry, but I just can't do that. She's been dead to me since the day she left us."

"Piper, I'm not asking you to forgive her," Leo began hesitantly. "But I am asking you to let her explain herself--"

"No Leo," Piper interrupted. "I will not let her explain herself! Why are you on her side anyway? She abandoned you too! She left us all."

"Piper I'm not on her side!" Leo started, anxious to have his wife see where he was coming from. "I just think that there must be some reason why she's back! Maybe she's back to help you - to help us, or to explain why she's been gone for so long. I mean, she wouldn't just disappear for nearly four years without a good reason!"

"I know very well why she disappeared," Piper responded, her voice filled with anger. "She was sick of all of the demons, of all of the fighting. She was sick of having to lie to people... she was sick of being a witch. Now she's gone and experienced the normal life that I've always dreamed of having. It is for this very reason why I can never forgive her."

"Piper--" Leo started, but he was unable to continue.

Piper had frozen him, and just before leaving the room she muttered, "I've had quite enough of Phoebe for one day, Leo."

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a few words...**

**First of all, kudos to everyone who's reviewed so far – you guys are awesome and I really appreciate it.**

**Secondly, I hope this chapter clears up a few questions that have been asked... I know that it's been a bit slow moving so far, but I'll try to speed it up. **

**...and on that note, enjoy!**

The next morning found Phoebe back at the manor, her face set with determination as she rang the doorbell and gazed through the stained glass entryway. She was anxious to see the boys again, her nephews. They were beautiful children, and she couldn't believe how much they had grown in her absence. It was just a reminder of how much she had missed. On top of the birthdays and special occasions, however, it was that she was not able to see them every day, that Phoebe regretted most of all. Now, they hardly even knew her, and to Chris, she was a complete stranger. Will Piper ever forgive her, though? Will she ever let her be apart of the boys lives again? Yes. Yesterday, underneath all of the anger and hatred that glared off of her older sister, Phoebe didn't need to be an empath, to see how much Piper had missed her.

Upon hearing footsteps approach the door, Phoebe took in a calming breath and thought to herself, "Well, here goes nothing."

She watched as the door began to open, and instead of revealing who she thought it would, who she was prepared to deal with, a pale, dark haired woman instead appeared before her.

"Paige..." Phoebe started, but was at once interrupted by the welcoming embrace that her younger sister unexpectedly smothered her with.

"I'm sorry," Paige exclaimed, suddenly stepping back. "It's just that...well...I knew you'd come back, and I've missed you so much – Piper has too, no matter how much she tries to hide it. And, when Piper said that you were here yesterday, and she got to see you and --"

"Sh, Honey. It's alright, I understand," began Phoebe, saving herself from Paige's emotional rambling, while pulling her into another hug. "I've missed you too. I've missed you both so much."

Unable to speak another word, Phoebe continued to hold her sister, silently soothing and comforting her. As Paige rested her head on her shoulder, powerful sobs wracking through her body, Phoebe found it hard enough to keep her own tears from escaping, although they more than once threatened to. In fact, she found herself so submerged within the embrace that she almost didn't notice the tiny tug at her pants.

"Mommy! I have to go pee pee!" a tiny voice cried, inevitably breaking the moment.

Paige immediately broke away, staring at the little girl who had just appeared before them.

"She called you... Mommy," Paige started hesitantly, confusion evidently laced within her voice.

"That's right," responded Phoebe calmly, holding the small girl's petite hand.

"But...why? Who is she?" continued Paige.

Before Phoebe could respond however, the little girl skipped over to Paige, wrapping her arms around the leg that towered in comparison to her small body.

"I'm Paiwey!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Paiwey?" Paige repeated, looking up at Phoebe in confusion.

"Paisley, my daughter," Phoebe clarified, with a slight chuckle in her voice. "She's having a little difficulty with her pronunciation, can you tell? So, can we come in? I fear she'll wet her drawers if we don't."

Paige nodded, and made her way into the kitchen as Phoebe escorted little Paisley into the bathroom. She hardly had enough time to reorganize her thoughts when Phoebe joined her only a few minutes later, after leaving Paisley safely amused by the television in another room.

"I'm sorry about that," Phoebe began nervously. "It wasn't how I intended for you too to meet at all. I left her asleep in the car, but...are you ok?"

Phoebe glanced at Paige, awaiting an answer, but the room remained silent. Paige was still trying to comprehend what exactly had happened. It was hard enough to see her sister after all of these years. Meeting Phoebe's daughter, her niece - it was all too much for one day.

"Is that why you left?" Paige finally questioned in a tone laced with resentment. "Because you were pregnant? That's all? I don't understand! You know that we would have supported you. We would have been glad to help you!"

"Paige, sweetie, it was much more than that," Phoebe responded.

"Really, you expect me to believe that?" Paige retorted. "Because it's kind of hard to - I mean, you did show up on our doorstep today, kid in tow."

"Paige," Phoebe began only to be interrupted.

"Don't Paige me!" she responded angrily. "Why did you leave then? Can you answer me that?"

Phoebe could only stare. No. She couldn't answer that. Not right now, not without Piper. Then, as if on cue, before either of them could state another word, Paisley's excited shriek ran into their ears, "Aunt Piper!"

"Oh no," Phoebe whispered under her breath while jogging into the room where she had left her daughter only minutes earlier.

"And who is this?" asked Piper, eyes bulging, of the little girl who had jumped into her arms.

"I'm Paiwey! Paiwey Nicole Hawiwell!" Paisley, knowingly, filled her Aunt Piper in. "And you're Aunt Piper! You're the oldest sister after Pwue, but she's with Gwams, who's in heaven, but we miss her very much. And you can fweeze – like me!"

"Huh?" was the only response to come from Piper.

"Oh boy," said Phoebe, while taking Paisley from her sister. "I'm so sorry Piper, but she kind of likes to talk."

"This is...you're daughter?" Piper offered.

"Right. This is Paisley," Phoebe said hesitantly, unsure of what Piper might do next.

"Oh, you have a family," she began, rather calmly. "How nice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! It's been such a long time since I've updated and I'm very sorry. Time just flies right on by. Again I'm extremely sorry, but I hope that you enjoy!**

"Leo! Get your ass down here now," Piper demanded as she stormed her way into the kitchen.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Paige as she followed Piper into the room. The sisters had left Phoebe in the living room with the boys, seeking the solitude that they needed in order to discuss what was going to happen next.

"To tell you the truth Paige, I don't know. Quite frankly, I have no desire to talk to her, but if you do, then be my guest," responded Piper curtly.

"What makes you think that I want to talk to her?" Paige began angrily. "Isn't it obvious why she left us? She left so she could have a baby and raise her without the burden of magic – typical Phoebe selfishness. I find it hard to believe, actually, that you haven't kicked her out yet."

"Well, apparently Leo wants to talk to her," Piper answered. "Anyways, what's with this sudden change of mind, Paige? If I remember correctly, this morning you weren't talking to me because I didn't give her a chance. This isn't like you – I mean, you don't usually change your mind so quickly. What's up?"

Paige took a deep breath and started, "Seeing Phoebe today was tough. I can't believe that after all of this time she's finally back, she's just sitting in the next room. For so long I've been convinced that she left to help other people – the greater good. I just didn't understand why she couldn't take us with her. But then she showed up at our doorstep today... with a kid, and that shattered my illusion. I feel hurt, betrayed and - -"

Paige was forced to stop as her voice became too overwhelmed with emotion. Burying her face deep into her hands, Paige slumped over the countertop as her body began to tremble with tears.

"Oh honey," Piper began as she wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders. "I feel the same way. And what does she expect? She can't just waltz back into our lives like this! It's too hard and unfair for us. We haven't done anything wrong, she has. And I think that I'm going to go tell her just that."

"No, you can't," came Leo's familiar voice.

"Well where the hell have you been?" Piper retorted as she whipped around to face her husband, the tip of her nose red with emotion. "And what do you mean I can't tell her to leave us alone? She can't just walk through that door and expect everything that she's done to be forgotten. She's hurt this family too much already."

"Piper, I don't think that she's here to beg for your forgiveness," said Leo.

"Oh really? Then why else is she here?" asked Piper.

"Maybe she's here to help us," offered Paige.

Piper turned around to look at Paige, "Somehow, I don't think that's the case Paige. We've needed her help a lot of times over these past four years and she hasn't suddenly appeared on our doorstep like this."

"But maybe this is different - -" began Paige.

"Huh?" Piper interrupted, surprised.

"Well, maybe this time, it's something big - something that we can't pull off without her. She's here to help us. I mean, she could have had some sort of vision to tell us, or something along those lines," Paige suggested.

"Exactly," Leo began eagerly. "And if it's magically related, you guys can't turn her away."

"You seem awfully excited, Leo," Piper said suspiciously.

"Well, who wouldn't be?" asked Leo. "This is the opportunity for a possible reuniting of the Charmed Ones!"

"I suggest that you don't get your hopes up too high," started Piper. "I'm still not talking to her."

"Piper, come on. You have to," Leo began.

"If you're so gung ho about it, then why don't you talk to her?" Piper asked. "You're obviously not as angry and hurt as I am about the whole situation, so go ahead, nobody's stopping you."

"Piper I can't talk to her," Leo started. "You have to. You and Paige, her sisters."

"I think Leo's right, Piper. It's something that only we can do, together," said Paige.

Piper thought for a moment. It seemed like a justified reason to interact with her long lost sister, but then again it wasn't. This was a sister who she had grown up with. Who, aside from these past few years, she had never spent a day without at least talking to. Was it so wrong to completely disregard the respect and love that they held for one another and skip right to the business? No, it wasn't. The love that Piper held for Phoebe was still there – she'd hardly been able to sleep without worrying about her baby sister. However, if they were every going to be able to share the relationship that they had before, Phoebe would have to earn Piper's trust back.

"Fine," Piper stated. "I'll talk to Phoebe, but only if she tells us why she left."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! I like you all a lot.**

Phoebe lounged in the manor's living room couch, awaiting the return of her sisters who were currently conferencing within the kitchen. She had full knowledge that their conversation was based upon her arrival, and they were probably analyzing how to go about the situation. Phoebe didn't blame them though, if she were in their position, she'd be doing the same. She had expected this but was unprepared for the amount of time it was taking them to work up the courage to finally come and confront her. Phoebe had stirred up a lot of forgotten emotions and memories within her sisters, as well as herself. It was written all over their faces. Whether it was Paige's stress-filled eyes or the tension that Piper held tightly between her lips, Phoebe could tell that her surprise arrival had opened a bottle full of emotions that none of them were prepared to deal with. Suddenly interrupting her thoughts however, came the warm feeling of a small body creeping up next to her.

"Aunt Phoebe, what are you thinking about?" asked the small, curly-haired boy who had snuggled into her arms.

She couldn't believe how affectionate Wyatt had become within these past years. As a two year old, he was reluctant to even give out hugs! Phoebe was grateful for the kindness her young nephew was showing her. It reminded her of the warmth, acceptance and love that the old manor used to generate for her. But that was a long time ago.

"Oh, I was thinking about... lots of stuff," Phoebe responded carefully while placing a comforting arm around her young nephew.

"Like my mommy?" asked Wyatt curiously.

"That's right. Your mom, Aunt Paige, you and Chris," explained Phoebe.

"Oh. You're in big trouble with them," started Wyatt somberly. "But I'm not mad at you! I missed you lots and lots – but you're here now! And I know why,"

"What..." began Phoebe, hardly able to comprehend.

"I know why you're back! Just hold on a sec," Wyatt exclaimed as he rolled off of the couch and scampered out of the room.

He couldn't know why she came back. He's only six years old – amazingly powerful, but only six. It didn't make sense why he would know and not her sisters. It wasn't possible. Phoebe couldn't stop thinking about what Wyatt had said. Even as she watched her daughter and younger nephew play together in the center of the room, she couldn't help but think that he just might know why.

Wyatt suddenly sprinted back into the room, thrusting a crumpled and torn piece of newspaper into Phoebe's hands. As he climbed back on to the couch, reclaiming his seat beside his aunt, Wyatt said, "See I told you I knew."

"Wyatt, I don't understand," Phoebe said as she smoothed out the paper that reflected a much younger and happier looking portrait of herself. It was a clipping out of the Bay Mirror – one of the last "Ask Phoebe" columns that she wrote.

"You're here to help us, like you helped those people," Wyatt responded.

"What do you need my help with Wyatt?" Phoebe asked as she glanced over the column. It was about a couple having relationship troubles - communication problems, to be specific. She didn't understand what Wyatt needed.

"You're here to fix my mom and dad," he responded in a serious tone.

"You're such a smart boy!" Phoebe exclaimed as she pulled Wyatt into a hug. Her heart was aching with love for her nephew. She couldn't believe how selfless and caring he was and wished that she could be like that some day. She allowed a small tear to escape from her eyes as she continued, "Such a smart boy. Of course I'll help your parents. Of course I will."

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I _promise _that you'll be finding out why she left next chapter. **

**Until next time...bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I decided not to include Phoebe's reason for leaving yet – but don't get too pissed off, it's in the next chapter FOR SURE, which will be posted tomorrow. I thought that it worked better to split the chapter in half.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all of you Canadians! Enjoy...**

"Ok kids, time to break it up," came Paige's urgent voice as she entered the room, inevitably breaking the moment shared between Phoebe and Wyatt. "It's time to get to business."

Phoebe quickly released the small boy from their embrace, giving him a quick smile after she tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks. Wyatt returned the smile as he slipped off of the couch and made his way over towards Leo who had just entered the room.

"Aunt Paige is right kids," began Leo. "It's time to go boys, and you too Paisley."

Upon hearing her name, Paisley dropped the toy that she had held and glanced uneasily at her uncle before making eye contact with Phoebe. Noticing the slight redness that glazed over her mother's eyes and the gentle smudge of mascara that had settled underneath them, Paisley eyed her mother more carefully and asked, "Mommy, are you sad?"

"Just a little bit sweetie," Phoebe stuttered, suddenly feeling the uncomfortable presence of her silent relatives. "But there's nothing for you to worry about."

Paisley stood up and stumbled towards the couch where her mother rested. Crawling up into her lap, she gently cupped Phoebe's face with her hands and directed it towards her own. Phoebe looked up into the stare of her tiny daughter's deep blue eyes that were filled with concern.

"Don't cwy mommy," Paisley said while wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's neck. "I wove you and I'll never ever weave you."

"Oh that's sweet baby," started Phoebe as she placed a quick kiss on the top of her daughter's head. "But I need you to go with Uncle Leo just for a little bit so I can talk to Aunt Piper and Aunt Paige about some really important things."

"But I want to stay here with you," Paisley cried out, clinging on to her mother more fiercely.

"I know you do sweetheart," Phoebe began as she lifted herself and Paisley off of the couch and started towards Leo. "But I need you to be a big girl for Mommy and go with Uncle Leo for a little while. Can you do that for me Paisley?"

"Ok mommy," Paisley answered tearfully as Phoebe passed her over to Leo.

"Miss you already," Phoebe started.

"Wove you forever," Paisley replied.

"Mwuah!" they finished together, each blowing the other a kiss as Paisley and Leo orbed out of the room followed by Chris and Wyatt.

"Well that was quite a show," Paige remarked, breaking the icy silence that had embraced the room not long after Leo and the kids had left.

"Yeah well, we're always together – I mean, I don't leave her very often," Phoebe responded while looking down at the floor guiltily.

"At least you stick around for some people," came Piper's voice, filled with resentment as she entered the room. She carefully eyed Phoebe up and down before adding, "But then that little girl's not even five years old. You usually take off around the twenty year mark. Isn't that right, _Phoebes_?"

"Look Piper, I'm sorry," Phoebe started. "But if you'd just let me explain - -"

"I don't want to hear it," Piper interrupted while turning away from her sister. "I don't even know what the hell I'm doing here. I'm pissed off Phoebe, really pissed off. I thought I could do this, but I can't. I can't talk to you now."

Piper turned to exit the room, but not before Paige caught her arm and directed her in the other way.

"I know this is hard for you Piper," Paige whispered into her older sister's ear. "It's hard for me too, but it's something that we have to do – for Leo and for ourselves. You've been so strong these past years, just hold on a little longer."

Paige then turned to face Phoebe as she captured Piper's hand within her own, reminding her silently that she was going to be there with her, helping her the entire way. While giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, Paige began, "I think you can see how hard this has been for us, Phoebe. You're here now, and we're obligated to listen. Just don't expect us to forgive or even sympathize with you. You've hurt us. Just remember that it's going to take a lot for us to forgive and forget. It's going to take a lot more than just an apology to fix this."

Phoebe nodded her head in a silent agreement. She then took a deep breath and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Exactly what you're here to tell us," Paige responded. "Everything: why you're here, why you left - -"

"Who's her father?" Piper interrupted while looking at her baby sister, her face set with determination.

"I... I can't tell you. Not yet," Phoebe replied after a period of silence.

"What! Phoebe you can't do this!" Paige yelled angrily. "You don't have any right to! You abandoned us – remember? It wasn't the other way around. And then you come into our house years after never having any contact with us, not a phone call, not even a friggen letter, and expect us to trust you? How can we if you won't tell us the whole story?"

"Paige! Hang on a second - -" Phoebe began.

"Oh Phoebe, you didn't," Piper somberly interrupted her feuding sisters.

"What?" the two questioned startled to hear Piper speak up.

"I know who it is, the father I mean," Piper continued. "I just don't understand how, or even why, for that matter."

"Piper you're not making any sense," said Paige looking with concern at her sister.

"Don't you get it Paige?" asked Piper more passionately as she continued to stare hardly at Phoebe. "Doesn't that kid remind you of someone – someone who's supposed to be dead? God! Why doesn't he ever die!"

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Paige said her voice filled with confusion.

"Oh Paige, just listen to her name for God's sake," continued Piper, anger quickly forming within her voice. "Paisley Ni_cole_ – Nicole as in Cole, demon Cole, the Source Cole – Should be dead, whoever he is. Why won't he die? Haven't we killed him enough already?"

Paige turned to face Phoebe quickly, her emotions evidently written across her face and within her voice as she asked, "Is she right Phoebe? Is that little girl's father, Cole?"

Phoebe nodded her head, unable to say a word, unable to look at the dumbfounded expressions that creased their faces.

"Oh great! Now that little demon child is running around corrupting my kids as we speak," Piper commented.

"She's not a demon Piper!" Phoebe yelled furiously while jolting her head up to meet the glares of her sisters. "Don't you ever say that! Don't you ever call my daughter a demon!"

"No offence Phoebe, but she is Cole's daughter too," Piper responded.

"That's right, she is Cole's daughter, but she's not a demon, and... neither is he," Phoebe replied.

"Don't tell me you fell for that one again, Phoebe!" Piper yelled angrily at her younger sister while throwing her hands up in defeat. "How many times has he told you that? And you never, ever learn! Honestly. He can't help it. Demons never change. Once evil, always evil."

"You don't understand," Phoebe started.

"Obviously I don't," Piper retorted. "Why don't you fill us in then, Phoebe? Tell us how Cole's changed – for good this time. How he promised you that he'd never use his powers for evil? Go ahead, we're all ears, but it's not like we haven't heard this all before."

"He did change. He's human," Phoebe responded emotionally. "Even if he was lying, if he was a demon, I would have known by now – his powers would have been passed on to Paisley and she has no demonic powers. Do you believe me now?"

Piper shook her head, "I can't Phoebe. Not after all that he has done to you. I don't understand how he's still alive, even! I thought we killed him for good last time."

"Is this why you left us?" Paige asked in a small voice, finally speaking up.

"No," Phoebe responded while calming down. "It's not the entire reason at least."

"Can you tell us then? Because I think that we have the right to know now," Paige said.

Phoebe took in a deep breath as she slumped into the couch behind her. This was it, the moment that she would tell all. Was she prepared? No, not really, but she had to tell them.

"Alright," she began. "It's what I'm here to do, but I think that you both should sit down. This might take a while."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate it, and enjoy...**

Phoebe watched as her sisters carefully sat down beside one another, maneuvering into a stiff and seemingly uncomfortable position, their glares never wavering from her own. As she watched, Piper slipped her hand into Paige's and gave it a quick, but comforting squeeze. Phoebe's heart then skipped a beat with the realization of how much she had missed her sisters. She longed to be apart of their lives again and wanted desperately to be the one that needed reassuring, not the person that they were both currently staring with a cold hatred. She hated the position that she was had been forced to assume. She hated being loathed by the two that she loved more than almost anything in the world: she hated being the bad guy.

Anxious and questioning, Paige's voice suddenly brought her back down to reality, "Well are you going to just sit there, because we'd really like some answers, and to get them sometime today would be nice."

Before answering, Phoebe took some time to eye her sisters closely once more. Underneath all of their anger and hate, she noted in particular how stressed and worried they both appeared, but was unable to find what she was looking for: sympathy. She needed comfort and support from them in order to continue, and the only way that she could receive that was by searching through their emotions to find any evidence of compassion and understanding. Frantically, she searched again, but it was to no avail. It was as though she was a stranger to them both; like a doctor giving them bad news. They were just bracing themselves for what was to come, caring little about the messenger. It was like she was their sister no longer.

"Well, this is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would," she shakily whispered to herself in an attempt to hide the loneliness that she was feeling.

"It's going to be hard for you?" Paige's angry voice harshly spat. "Maybe you should have thought about this when you took off. Trust me honey, whatever pain you're feeling now is nothing compared to what you've already put us through!"

And then she felt it. It was quick and sharp, almost like the sensation of a pinprick, but she had definitely felt something. Phoebe glanced in the direction of her older sister and was immediately reassured that she hadn't just imagined the feeling. As Paige continued to ramble on about all of Phoebe's misdoings, she felt it again: a tiny surge of sympathy that radiated from Piper's body. Ten minutes before, she wouldn't have accounted for this. Piper was the one who had been in an uncontrollable tantrum over Phoebe's affair with Cole. Although it was certainly a quick turn of events, she understood her sister's forgiving nature and accepted the feeling as a gift. That tiny pang of compassion gave her a quick glimpse into the past, which was a painful reminder of how Piper always stood up and comforted her, no matter what the situation. Though she longed for those times to come again, she knew that they wouldn't. Not until she gained back her trust.

With a new found surge of motivation, Phoebe stared hardly at her sisters and began, "Leaving you two was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do in my life."

"HA!" Paige interrupted.

"Paige, just let her continue, I want to get this over with," Piper quietly told her sister.

"I've spent so much of my life running away from things – hiding from the truth and preventing confrontation. The only time that I became a real person was when I became a witch. I finally connected with my family, cleaned up my act a little and fixed my life. As Prue would've put it, I finally had a future," Phoebe hesitantly started, stopping momentarily to draw in a deep, but calming breath. "But then I saw Cole again."

"Well! Who would have guessed?" Piper suddenly chirped, apparently losing any ounce of compassion that she had developed for Phoebe.

Phoebe was confused by Piper's sudden outbursts of anger towards Cole. She understood that she disliked him, but Piper had always been the least verbal about it. In fact, she was surprised at how quiet Paige had been when she told them about Paisley's father. Usually she was the one who would stop at no length to bash and put down Cole, always trying to confirm the bad suspicions that she always felt about him. But people change, and Phoebe accepted this, choosing to ignore Piper's comment.

"As I was saying," Phoebe continued. "I saw Cole again during a time in my life when I was feeling somewhat depressed and lonely. As usual, I was having no luck in love and I was beginning to think that my fairy tale ending just wasn't meant to be. I was envious of your life, Piper, and every day I hoped to be apart of a family like yours. I knew it was useless to keep praying, but I guess that's just the price I pay for being such a hopeless romantic. Try as I might, I knew that I could never love anybody as much as I loved Cole and I could never survive without a love as great. Anyways, after a particularly rough day, we bumped into each other on the street - -"

"Hold on a second," interrupted Paige, while trying to comprehend. "You guys just _happened_ to bump into each other? Come on Phoebe give us a break."

"No I mean it. We weren't searching for each other, or at least I definitely wasn't searching for him. I thought he was dead – vanquished!" Phoebe said defensively.

"Hm," Piper mused. "And do you have any idea on how he became unvanquished?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Phoebe began. "The only reason that he survived was because I wouldn't let him go. Whether I knew it at the time or not, I can't remember, but there has always been a place at the back of my heart that wouldn't stop loving him. That's probably why, after we thought we had vanquished him, I found it difficult to maintain a long term relationship with anyone else. But yeah, that's what he told me. The vanquishing spell had succeeded in destroying the source and the demon within him, but it left his human half, although barely living. He used my love to rebuild and survive. Eventually he regained his life back and even started working in the human world again. It was only by chance that we met. In fact, he was trying to avoid me, trying to spare me from being hurt by him again."

"That's all cute and romantic, Phoebes," Piper began bitterly. "But do you really buy all of that crap?"

"Yes, yes I do," Phoebe said without hesitation. "Besides, do you have a better explanation?"

Piper shook her head, "No, I guess not, but I still don't have to believe it"

"Anyways," Phoebe continued. "We talked for a bit and then..."

"Yes, and then... Feel free to continue at any time," Paige persisted.

"Well, if you could have felt... him, his emotions I mean... you guys probably would have done the same. It had been a long time since my empathic abilities had been that uncontrollable, but... whew! Nothing could have prepared me for that! So anyways, one thing led to another and... Well, you guys can pretty much figure out the rest for yourselves. It was only a one time thing though, – I promise. I woke up in his apartment and while he was still sleeping, I wrote him a note begging him to leave me alone. I explained how I didn't regret what had happened, but even though I still loved him with all of my heart, I couldn't risk hurting my family again. And I haven't seen him since. I found out that I was pregnant a couple of months later, and was working myself into quite a snit about how I was going to tell you two when - -"

"It's a nice story Phoebe, but it's a pretty lame excuse for just taking off like that," Paige disrupted as Piper nodded her head in agreement.

"God!" Phoebe yelled out in confusion. "Do you two ever stop? How about you let me finish, before you bite my head off again? I promise you can scream, cry – hell! You can even hit me! Just wait until I finish. That's all I'm asking. Thank you. As I was saying, I was terrified of how you'd react after hearing about my little mistake with Cole. I knew that you'd both be furious with me at first, but I never doubted for once that you wouldn't support me. I never got around to telling you guys my secret. I had a premonition – actually, the most real and terrifying premonition that I've ever had. It happened late at night, while everyone was asleep. I was too busy worrying and stressing over what I was going to do, and my lack of sleep wasn't helping. I was heading towards my room when I leaned up against your doorframe, Piper, and then it hit me. The jolt in my stomach was so severe that it knocked me to the ground and I lay in the middle of the hall clutching my middle as the premonition began. I saw myself clutching a blood soaked athamae, while heading straight for Piper who had her back turned to me. It was surprising to have a premonition about myself, because I'm not supposed to, but I couldn't ignore this one. I felt so different, so evil. I couldn't feel an ounce of purity within my body. I continued towards Piper, but she heard me and whipped around to face me, her face filled with such fear that you couldn't even imagine. She started screaming and crying, but I couldn't make any words. The body – my body, felt no sympathy for her. The most painful part however, was feeling me kill her. I felt her pain, her agony, as I stabbed her exactly thirteen times. I could even feel the warmth of her blood drip over my fingers. And that was it. I sat in the hallway for maybe an hour crying and contemplating about what I should do, before I came to the conclusion to leave. My premonitions had never failed me before, and I could never live with myself if I ever hurt one of you or any family member for that matter. So I quietly packed my bags and took off, not ever wanting you guys to find me. I figured that it was for best, and went just about as far away as I could, so I wouldn't be tempted to try to make contact. I wound up in Toronto, adopted a new name and went on living."

Piper and Paige stared at Phoebe with dumbfounded expressions as she finished her story, not knowing quite what to say. They were truly speechless for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

The room had turned silent. Phoebe had stopped talking and all three of the sisters were at a complete loss for words. The silence was broken suddenly, making Piper and Paige flinch, when they heard sniffling coming from where Phoebe was seated. Looking over at their long lost sister, they saw that Phoebe had finally broken down and was sobbing silently – rather unsuccessfully. Paige's heart reached out to her sister when she saw her cling on to a loose pillow, her only hope for comfort. She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around Phoebe and never let her go. She wanted to help her, to cry with her, and yet she couldn't. She felt like she was paralyzed. Even though she was unable to move or comfort her hurting sister, it didn't stop a few stray tears of her own from sliding down her cheeks.

"Phoebe," Paige struggled as her increasing emotions entangled within her cracking voice. "There has to be some mistake. I don't care about that stupid premonition – it's wrong. It's wrong and I know it, because I know you. No matter how evil you could ever get you would never hurt any of us."

"Paige, you don't understand!" Phoebe stuttered between sobs. "Look at Piper! Just look at her! She knows what I'm capable of."

Paige stole a quick glance at her older sister who sat next to her and noticed that she had hardly even reacted to Phoebe's confession. She just sat there, motionlessly; staring at Phoebe.

"Piper!" shouted Paige as she shook her sister's shoulder in an attempt to release her from the trance that she was submerged within. "Piper! Listen to her! Say something, damn it, anything! Tell her that's she's wrong! Come on Piper, help me!"

Piper shook her head and released herself from Paige's grip. While continuing to stare into Phoebe's eyes, she stood up and started, "I can't handle all of this right now. I have to go. I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Paige called out to her as she made her way up the stairs, stopping only when Phoebe began, "She just needs to be alone right now, and can you blame her? I've screwed this family up enough and I'm sorry for that. I wish that I could make it better somehow, but the only way I can do that is to leave, and I'm not leaving."

"Phoebe, I know you're not evil," Paige started again.

"It's no use, Paige!" yelled Phoebe. "I know what I am – hell, Piper understands! I've always been the black sheep of this family. Not only was I troublesome growing up, but I continued to be even after I discovered that I was a Charmed One – which is pretty much symbolic of everything good and righteous. Everyone knows that I'm the weakest link of the Halliwell family – demons prey on the fact that I'm easily tempted into the dark side. I was married to the Source once upon a time, and let's not forget that I became the Queen of the Underworld, for god's sake! Do you need anymore proof?"

"You're not evil - no matter what you think!" Paige argued exasperatedly. "Your good side has always outlasted your dark side, Phoebe. In the past, no matter how evil you became, or how hard it was to change, you always made it home."

"Well this time it's different," Phoebe started. "It... it felt different. Even though it was just a premonition, I could feel the evil pumping through my veins. It was like there was no good left in me.

"I just wish that you had told us before you ran out like you did. We could have helped you," Paige said quietly as more tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Right!" Phoebe laughed through her tears. "Couldn't you have just pictured it? Hey guys, guess what? Cole's back in town and I'm pregnant with his baby! Oh, and by the way, I just had a premonition that I killed Piper! Now doesn't that paint a pretty picture? I knew that you both would convince me to ditch Cole and get rid of the baby, and I couldn't have that. I wanted... no, I needed that baby so much. Despite all of the pain that I've caused everyone, I feel so lucky and grateful now that I have her. Maybe I was just being selfish, but... you've seen her, isn't she perfect? She's my perfect little mistake. I know that I acted on my first impulse, but I was terrified. I wanted to protect Piper – to protect my family at any cost. And I have, so far. I'd do it all over again if I had to, if it meant saving one of you."

Paige looked up to see her sister bury her face deep within her hands, in a desperate attempt to calm the sobs that were wracking through her body. She couldn't take it anymore. Paige crept silently beside her, feeling Phoebe flinch in surprise when she carefully wrapped her arms around her shoulders and embraced her into a comforting hug.

"Shh honey, it's alright," Paige cooed as she stroked her sister's hair. "As much as I hate you for leaving, I can't hide how happy I am now that your back."

While sitting on the couch, submerged within the intensity of their embrace, Paige was unable to think of anything to say. But, no words were needed. It would have broken the trance that they remained silently enveloped within. For Phoebe, this was enough. It was all that she needed to continue, the reminder of what she had left behind. Although Paige was by birth the youngest of the Halliwell clan, Phoebe had always remained the youngest in spirit. She was always quick to jump into things, often doing so without thinking twice and was considered by far, to be the most free-spirited of all the sisters. Phoebe was also known to fall in love hard and fast, reminding Paige of the countless hours that she and Piper had spent comforting her after difficult break-ups. She was always the one who needed to be protected. Paige wasn't surprised then, to find herself consoling Phoebe yet again, and to be taking on a motherly role. She had missed this however, as after Phoebe had disappeared, Piper took on the role of "Supermom," which included keeping everything remotely emotional to herself. Finally, Paige felt needed again.

The moment ended at last, when Phoebe's tears began to subside. She sat up and released herself from the embrace, and wiped her eyes with one hand, while fumbling for Paige's hand with the other.

"I know this has been so hard for both you and Piper," Phoebe began. "I understand. The last thing I want to do is make this worse, but there is a reason that I'm here."

"That's what we figured, Phoebe," Paige started. "But, you don't have to do this now. I mean, wouldn't you rather wait for Piper?"

"There's not enough time Paige," Phoebe explained, the urgency evidently laced within her voice. "I really hate doing this to you now, but I have to. Something's happening, Paige, something big. Have you noticed how quiet the underworld has been lately?"

Paige nodded, "But how would you know?"

"Just because I wasn't here for a few years doesn't mean that I completely abandoned my Wiccan duties." Phoebe started rather bitterly.

"What?" Paige hesitantly questioned.

"Believe it or not, but demons do exist outside San Francisco," she answered.

"But... how?"

"Do you mean how could I vanquish them by myself?" Phoebe asked as Paige nodded her head in agreement. "Let's just say it was no walk in the park, but I did adopt a few more active tricks of my own."

"What do you mean?" Paige questioned curiously.

"Well, you obviously know that I don't have any active powers, apart from levitation, which is nothing compared to what you and Piper have," Phoebe started. "I also didn't have the luxury of a whitelighter – which could have come in handy _a lot_! So, I needed to come up with a solution, some way to help me in a desperate situation. I met a group of witches who didn't have any powers per say, but had devoted their life to the study of Wicca, and they helped me out. I discovered several, more conventional ways to help protect myself, without them, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"I still don't understand, Phoebe," said Paige.

"I'll explain it all later, with Piper. It may come in handy," Phoebe settled. "Right now, we have more important issues to deal with. The Underworld's been quiet lately because they've been rebuilding their forces and preparing - -"

"Preparing," Paige interrupted. "Preparing for what?"

"Halloween," Phoebe finished.

"I think Piper and I would have been able to handle Halloween by ourselves this year," Paige laughed. "I mean, no offence Phoebe, but it's come and gone three other times in your absence, and we've never had much of a problem."

"Yeah, but this year it's different," Phoebe started. "It's an event that's been prophesized for hundreds of years. Halloween has always been a field day for demons because it's when the veil between worlds thins. This year however, the veil is going to cease to exist – only for twenty-four hours, but it's going to be a pretty hellish day, if you know what I mean. Most of the demons that we've vanquished in the past ten or so years, they're all going to come back and with quite a vengeance, as you can imagine."

"But we've vanquished... hundreds of demons, maybe even more!" Paige panicked. "How the hell are we ever going to survive? This can't be it. There has to be some sort of catch."

"That's what I thought," Phoebe stated. "But I haven't been able to find anything. I'm hoping... no, I'm praying that there might be something in the Book of Shadows. Otherwise, the only thing I can think of, is that an extremely powerful upper level demon or something, has control over the veil, but if not, I'm completely dumfounded."

"Ha!" Paige yelped, causing Phoebe to jump. "I should have figured that the only reason you'd come crawling back home was because of demon problems! I mean, what was I thinking? That you missed us? That you couldn't live with out us? God! I've been so naive!"

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted as Paige leaped off of the couch and headed towards the stairs. "That's not true and you know it! Leaving this family was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do – but I've told you that already. What's going on? I thought that you understood!"

"Let's just say that I've finally come around. I understand who you really are," Paige finished as orbed out of the house.

"Ugh!" Phoebe exclaimed as she slumped back into the couch. "What am I going to do?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks so much for the reviews everybody! You all are super people, and inspire me to write a little more each time. I know it's slow paced and yada, yada. But the way I see it is, the slower it moves, the more chapters I have to write and the longer the story is! And as long as you guys keep on likin' I'll keep on writin'... oh that was corny, but it's all good. So, review if you have time, if not, that's cool too. I'm just happy that people are reading! **

**So without further adieu... Enjoy! **

It was not long after Paige had stormed upstairs when Phoebe caught a glimpse of a cluster of familiar bright, white lights, indicating that her brother in-law had returned with the children. She sauntered over to greet the group and relieve Leo of her tiny, sleeping daughter, when Leo asked hesitantly, "Well, how did it go?"

While carefully laying Paisley on the couch, she took in a deep sigh and responded tiredly, "Just as well as could be expected, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Leo questioned after a moments pause, indicating her to continue.

"Yeah well, let's just see, shall we?" Phoebe responded as her voice became more passionate. "I spoke with my sisters for the first time in four years. They were not an easy four years either, I'll have you know, but rather, quite the opposite. It felt heartbreakingly long and it was so difficult without them. But apparently, while I was busy missing and protecting them, they were both busy hating me."

"Phoebe they don't hate you," Leo interrupted.

"Really? Then they certainly have a funny way of showing it!" Phoebe snapped, quieting only after noticing her tiny daughter flinch in her sleep. "You should have been here, Leo. Our whole conversation... was hardly what you could call civilized. Paige was calm and responded for a bit – even throughout the whole Cole ordeal. That was surprising. She's in her room now, after she freaked out for some reason or other. It's pretty doubtful that she'll ever talk to me again."

"And Piper?" Leo questioned hopefully.

"Oh, she's up there too," Phoebe answered. "Only she didn't take it as well as Paige did. I think that you should go and talk to her."

"I wouldn't know what to say," Leo started worriedly before quickly changing the subject. "Did you tell them everything?"

While fiddling nervously with her hands, Phoebe glanced up at Leo hesitantly, catching the anxious expression hidden within his eyes. Unable to look at him any longer, she turned her back to him and walked slowly back towards the couch. Collapsing beside her daughter, she gently caressed Paisley's warm cheek and quietly voiced, "I told them all that they can handle for now."

"Phoebe," Leo sighed as he seated himself on the chair opposite to her. "I thought we talked about this. It's better that you tell them now, rather than later."

"I know, I know," Phoebe responded miserably. "It's just that... I've hurt them so much already. I just can't bear to hurt them anymore. Speaking of which, you need to go upstairs and talk to Piper."

"Phoebe I can't," Leo complained.

"Well I sure as hell can't! I've done too much damage already," she joked, while continuing in a more serious tone. "She needs you right now. You're her husband, her best friend. Leo, you don't have to say anything o her, just let her talk. Hold her, comfort her. I know Piper, and you do too. She bottles up her emotions and pretends everything's ok, while secretly, it's killing her inside."

"You don't understand, Phoebe," Leo started. "Ever since you left - -"

"I know," Phoebe interrupted. "But this is your chance to make things better. Now go upstairs and help Piper. She needs you. I'll feed the boys, and then I'm going to take off. You can call me when they're ready to talk again."

"But - -" Leo started again.

"Just go," Phoebe said as she pushed him in the direction of the stairs.

Leo climbed the stairs hesitantly, trying to prolong the inevitable difficulty of the task set at hand. As he reached the second floor, he looked back down at Phoebe who was watching him with concern and said quietly, "I'm glad your back."

Phoebe smiled tenderly up at Leo while mouthing the words, "Thank you." She then turned her attention back to the couch where she reclaimed her seat. Placing a hand carefully on Paisley's resting body; she rubbed her back gently, in an attempt to wake the sleeping child.

"Mama?" the girl slurred tiredly as she wriggled underneath Phoebe's touch.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Phoebe answered softly.

"I was not sweeping!" Paisley said irritably as she jolted upright and rubbed her tired eyes with tiny fists.

"That's right, sweetie. You were _sl_eeping," Phoebe laughed.

"No I wasn't!" Paisley retorted as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Then what were you doing, baby girl?" Phoebe asked while stifling a laugh at her daughter's persistence, inherited inevitably from her own stubbornness.

"I was dweaming," Paisley corrected in a very serious tone.

"Oh, dreaming," Phoebe responded as Paisley nodded uncontrollably, her arms still crossed in mock anger. "Did you have a nice dream, baby?"

"Uh huh," Paisley nodded as she made her way into her mother's arms. "I was dweaming about you and me and daddy."

Phoebe's smile faded at Paisley's mention of the name "daddy." She had never told her daughter about her father, nor had Paisley ever asked about him in all of her three years of living. In fact, Phoebe didn't even keep a picture of him – out in the open at least. She still kept a small shoebox filled with memories of Cole that she just wasn't ready to part with yet. But this was beside the point. Paisley couldn't have dreamed about her father. It was impossible. She must have been mistaken.

"Daddy?" Phoebe repeated in a voice not quite above a whisper.

"Yes! I dweamed about him and you and me!" Paisley responded excitedly. "Don't worry Mommy. He woves us very much. I wish I could see him."

"Baby, what are - -" Phoebe started before she was interrupted by the sound of pounding little feet coming down the stairs.

"Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Phoebe!" Wyatt yelled as he raced down the stairs. "Are you making us dinner?"

"Mommy, you're making dinner?" Paisley gasped. "My mommy is not very good at cooking things. Sometimes they get bwack and burned. But she can make peanut butter and gwilled cheese."

"Yummy I love grilled cheese," Chris smiled.

"Let's go make some grilled cheese then, shall we?" Phoebe said enthusiastically as she lifted herself and Paisley off of the couch and followed the boys into the kitchen. "But I'm going to need everybody's help."

"Yay! I wove cooking!" Paisley squealed as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek.

In unison, the boys both shouted, "Me too!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews... there's not too many but that's cool. This is a short, wee chapter, but I'm just happy that I'm posting it so soon after the previous one (what can I say? Sometimes I just out due myself... jokes). Promise that there'll be more action soon. Just keep on reading!**

**Love ya all... enjoy!**

Upstairs, Leo paced nervously around the hall, outside of Piper's room. He had already checked for Paige, but she was no where to be found on the second floor of the large manor. Perhaps she had orbed out of the house in order to deal with a charge, or maybe she just needed to be somewhere alone. Privacy was hard to come by at the manor, so the likeliness of him being right was pretty high. Wherever she might be, Leo was left alone and without backup. But Phoebe was right and he realized that this was something that he needed to do - something that only he alone _could_ do. With that tiny surge of confidence, Leo sucked in a deep breath and slowly entered the room, unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

Sitting on the bed, Piper sat motionlessly, staring out of the window from across the room. Not a tear stained her face, and her eyes remained blank - she was a far cry from the emotional wreck that Leo had predicted. An outsider looking in might have mistaken her for a rather content woman, but Leo knew better than to believe the image that she posed. Inside, he knew that she was slowly breaking down, tormenting and beating herself up over the day's events. She was just very skilled, or rather, experienced, at hiding it.

"Piper," Leo started quietly as he joined his wife on the bed and Piper glanced upwards, acknowledging his presence. "Do you... want to talk?"

"No Leo," Piper responded in a monotonous voice. "I don't think that we have anything to talk about."

"Well... I think that we do," he replied as he draped an arm across her shoulders comfortingly and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe... something about a certain sister?"

Piper backed out of Leo's embrace quickly and stood up to face him before responding, "She's the last person that I want to talk about right now! As far as I'm concerned, she doesn't deserve to be spoken of."

Leo flinched at the hatred that was visibly laced within her voice before he continued calmly, "Piper, I know that you don't mean that. She's your sister and you love her. And she loves you too. I know that you're angry with her, but Phoebe thought that she was doing the best thing that she could by leaving. Not just for her, but for everyone. Did you ever think that these past few years might have been even harder for her? I mean, you had Paige... and me... but she had nobody."

"That's what scares me," Piper cried, tears finally pouring out from her eyes as she collapsed onto the bed and threw her arms around Leo's waist, burying her head deep into his chest. "If she can survive without us once, then who's to say that she won't just take off again? I don't want to get close to her; I don't want to forgive her, because if I do, there's a chance that I'll have to lose her again. And I can't go through that again – I won't be able to handle it. I've already done a shitty job at being her big sister – I mean, Prue would have never let Phoebe become the Queen of all Evil - -"

"Nobody could have stopped that from happening, Piper," Leo started sympathetically as he gently turned her face up to his own and tenderly brushed a strand of hair off of her cheek. "But you brought her back. You helped her become good again."

"But Prue would have never let her become evil in the first place," Piper wailed. "And she would have never, ever, let her leave. She's my baby sister, Leo. God - even to Paige! It's my job, my duty, to protect her... and I didn't. She left for four years! I spent that whole time worrying about her, wondering where she was and wishing that I could talk to her. I feel like I don't even know her any more, and we used to be so close. It's all my fault. She left because of me."

"No she didn't," Leo began sympathetically. "Technically, I guess you could say so, but that's not the point. She was trying to protect you, and believe it or not, sometimes you need protecting, even by your little sister. Phoebe just did it a little differently than you'd expect, but with good intentions, nonetheless. Besides, I don't think that you have to worry about her being any different than she was. She's still the same ol'Phoebe, just a little older and wiser."

"How would you know?" questioned Piper curiously. "You only spoke to her for like two minutes."

Leo couldn't suppress a guilty look from encompassing his face, and while catching it, Piper continued, "Whoa! Wait a minute! You... you've spoken to her before, haven't you? Oh my God! You knew where she was this whole goddamn time! I... I don't believe it! How could you do this to me, I'm your wife for crying out loud!"

"Piper it wasn't like that!" Leo pleaded as she jumped off of the bed, tears of anger and betrayal rushing down her cheeks.

"How could you?" Piper shouted. "I tried every spell in that godforsaken book of ours, and you knew exactly where she was all along! You watched me search and search and search, endlessly for her, year after year! And you couldn't even spare the time to tell me?"

"Piper - -" Leo started, anxious to make her see where he was coming from.

"No!" Piper snapped. "Save it for someone else. I don't want to hear it. Now get the hell out of here."

Leo watched helplessly as Piper collapsed hysterically on the bed, crying uncontrollably into a pillow, while clutching onto another for comfort. As he reached the doorway, he looked back at his wife, wishing that he could do something for her. Knowing that he can't and realizing the huge mistake that he had just made, Leo murmured to himself as he shut the door and walked away, "Damn."

**More to come soon, I promise!**

**Bye for now**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am definitely on some sort of roll! This is number 3 for this week - I think it's pretty sweet. Again, I apologize for the slow movement, but I really want to focus on the characters relationships with one another. I think that is a really important aspect of the story. With all of that aside... enjoy!**

"Did you have any good dreams last night, Paisley baby?" Phoebe questioned her daughter as they made their way towards the manor early the next morning. Paige had awoken her with a rather frantic phone call and she was now speeding towards her old childhood home. Whether it was demonic issues or family ones, Paige didn't clarify, but Phoebe hurried nonetheless.

"No mommy," Paisley yawned. "I was too tired to dweam last night."

Phoebe couldn't help but smile. Tired? That was an understatement. Exhausted was far better fitting. After returning to the hotel the night before, Paisley had fallen asleep immediately, despite the nap that she had stolen earlier that day. Leo had succeeded in draining her of all of her energy, and any other day, Phoebe would have been grateful for it. But this was different. Paisley had apparently dreamed about her father - a father who she had never met or even seen before. Phoebe needed to figure out what that meant and soon.

"So, about your dream yesterday..." Phoebe continued.

"Do you mean the one with my daddy?" Paisley questioned.

"That's right, the one with your da... that man," Phoebe stuttered awkwardly. "How did you know that it was him... your daddy?"

"Mommy, you're silly!" Paisley giggled. "I just know, of course!"

"But... how? Baby, what did he look like?" Phoebe persisted, intent on learning some answers.

"Well... he wooked wike... my daddy!" Paisley offered gleefully as if it was the most obvious answer.

"Yeah, but - - Oh, never mind," Phoebe sighed in defeat, realizing that probing a three year old for details wasn't exactly the easiest, or the most rewarding task.

"Mommy, you're funny!" Paisley laughed as she wriggled in her seat.

"I think that you're pretty amusing sometimes too, baby girl," Phoebe smiled as she watched her daughter in the review mirror. "And guess what? We're here!"

"Yay!" Paisley squealed in delight as Phoebe parked the car, got out and proceeded to carry Paisley up the steep steps towards the manor.

Before she could even ring the doorbell, however, Paige thrust open the door and gasped, "Oh, thank god you're here."

"Paige, what happened? Is everything ok?" Phoebe asked worriedly as she released Paisley into the old house.

"Well, no... Not exactly," Paige explained as she shut the large oak door. "Apparently _Leo_ spilled the beans about how you two have been in contact – how you've seen each other before yesterday. And she's not a bit too happy – in fact, I think it would be fitting to say that she's down right pissed off and she has every right to be. Anyways, I'm rambling. The point is, she refuses to speak to anybody, not Leo, me or even the boys!"

"And how are you holding up?" Phoebe questioned earnestly.

"Oh, don't go thinking that you're getting off of the hook that easily, missy," Paige began angrily. "I'm not at all impressed. In fact, I'm really hurt that you were able to talk to Leo, but not us. I mean, you're our sister, doesn't that count for anything? But right now, it's not me who you need to deal with. It's Piper. While you go and sort things out with her, I'm going to take my little niece, here, to the park!"

"Yay!" Paisley applauded while she reached for her aunt's hand, remaining oblivious to the tension that filled the room.

The room remained quiet for a few minutes before Paige grabbed her purse and hurried Paisley out of the door while exclaiming, "Well, we're off!... Good luck."

"Bye baby," Phoebe called out weakly to her daughter who was already leaping down the steps, leaving her surprised on how easily and quickly Paisley had taken off without her.

Looking around the hall, Phoebe slowly deposited her purse on the table, like she had done so many times in the past. Her eyes came to rest on the stairwell, which seemed rather daunting at the moment, making her become increasingly aware of the almost unbearable silence that encased the old house. She crept up the stairs slowly, painfully aware of the creaks and moans that she created with each gentle step. She pondered worriedly about why she, of all people, had been designated to pursue this most difficult and perhaps even deadly task. Piper was angry with her – hell; she could feel it as soon as she walked into the house! Why would Paige think that Piper would be comforted by her? This whole mess was her fault to begin with. It just didn't make any sense.

Phoebe, however, was prepared to jump at any chance that was offered to her, in order to mend the damage that she had managed to create. She needed to set everything back to normal, like it used to be. This thought surged through her mind as she confidently walked into Piper's bedroom.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" Piper burst out in a fit of anger as she wiped fresh tears from her face.

"Oh God, Piper," Phoebe exclaimed while covering her mouth with a hand, feeling her own emotions running high as she took in her sister's dreadful appearance. Her eyes remained swollen from a night filled with tears, her hair tousled and untidy and her face red and blotchy. Before she could think twice and stop herself, Phoebe locked Piper into a powerful hug, filled with all of the love and strength that she could muster at that moment, and whispered into her shoulder, "I'm so sorry... I hate myself for doing this to you."

"No!" Piper yelled furiously while pushing Phoebe away almost violently. "I'm so sick of hearing you say that! 'Sorry' just ain't going to work this time, Phoebe. You went too far - - way too far. I thought that our relationship meant something. All of those years that I stood up for you when nobody else would, when I begged Prue to let you come home after you came back from New York broke and misguided – obviously that didn't mean anything to you. Phoebe, you betrayed me in a way that I didn't even know existed. I would never, ever, dare to hurt you like that. Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you."

Phoebe looked up at Piper, her eyes overflowing with tears and started, "Piper you are... _were,_ the best friend that I ever had. Even while I was away, I couldn't stop thinking about you and all of the pain that I had probably caused. Paisley knows everything about you. I'd show her pictures of you and me, and tell her how you'd always comfort and stand up for me, even after I'd done the most terrible things. Don't you ever think that I've forgotten. I never will. You've spent your entire life trying to protect and shield me from the big bad world. I even remember when I was really little and you'd let me crawl into bed with you after I'd had a nightmare, because I was too scared to wake up Grams or Prue. You'd always complain about how I would keep you up for half the night, and yet, every time I'd come back, you'd welcome me with open arms. But when it came time for me to protect you, I did what I'm best at: running away and screwing things up. I really thought that running away was the best solution – in fact, I still do. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you so much, but I'm not here to ask for your forgiveness. But you do need to forgive Leo."

"No way, Phoebe," Piper cried. "As much as I can't believe that you chose to confide in him over me, I can't believe that he didn't tell me where you were. That truly broke my heart."

"I understand how you feel, but if it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be here right now," Phoebe said quietly.

"What?" Piper whispered through tears as she sat back down on the bed.

"Well, a couple of months ago, I got really injured during a demon attack," Phoebe started hesitantly. "In fact, I was pretty much lying on my deathbed. I've tried to shelter Paisley from the evil side of witchcraft, from all of the demons and crazies that are out there. But you, of all people, understand just how difficult that is to do. So, I tried to keep the whole demon hunting thing to a minimum, doing it only if she was either out of the apartment, or fast asleep. On this particular night, however, an extremely powerful upper level demon caught me off guard and attacked me at home. Paisley must have woken up after the demon had left, and thankfully, she remembered the only good advice that I've ever shared with her. I told her that if she ever found me looking very hurt and unable to speak, that she had to call for Uncle Leo as loud as she possibly could, and she did. After he healed me, I told him all about the premonition that I had, and all of the reasons I had for leaving. He persuaded me to come home – actually begged me to come with him that night. But I couldn't, and he was upset – mainly because he didn't want to keep such a huge secret from you. But I made him promise, because coming home was something that I had to do on my own terms. I was the only one who could explain everything to you and Paige."

"And he wasn't able to sense you before that?" Piper questioned hopefully.

"No," she replied firmly.

"But why? How?" Piper asked furiously as she lifted herself from the bed and began to pace around the room frantically. "How come I couldn't find you? How come none of the spells worked? Phoebe, nobody knew where you were – not even the elders or grams – not anyone! I... I didn't even know if you were still alive!"

"That's not true!" Phoebe yelled. "You knew I was alive. That's one thing that I'm sure of. If I had died, you would have known. You would have felt it deep down inside. It's part of the bond that we share as sisters. I felt it when Prue died, and I know you did too."

"That's not the point, Phoebe," Piper continued quietly while looking at her feet. "How come we couldn't find you, even with magic?"

"Because I didn't want to be found," Phoebe said simply. "I used magic to hide my location from everybody who might possibly be looking for me. I found an ancient spell in an old book of witchcraft that I bought years and years ago. But the hardest part, believe it or not, wasn't hiding from the afterlife or even from the elders. It was hiding from you and Paige – you both never lost hope. I could feel your pain every single day. It was a constant reminder of the life that I was missing, and it made it so much harder to go on each day without you, without my family. But I persevered so I could succeed in protecting you, Piper, because I wouldn't be able to continue without knowing that you were safe."

Piper was taken aback. She watched as her little sister broke down into a fierce fit of tears, cradling her face in her hands as her breathing stumbled. Finally, she couldn't ignore the tugging pain in her heart and she sat down and reached to Phoebe, carefully drawing her arms around her, and guiding her head into her chest. While stroking her hair softly, she gently soothed, "Sh, its ok sweetie. You always knew that I could never stay mad at you for long."

"What?" Phoebe murmured almost incoherently, still trapped within Piper's arms.

"Don't get too excited," Piper said chuckling slightly, before continuing in a more serious manner. "I don't quite forgive you, nor will I be able to trust you like I did for quite some time. But I missed you, and I can't deny how happy I was to see you when you appeared on our doorstep the other day. I may not have seemed happy, but I was. And I realize now, that you were guided by your heart, and in typical Phoebe fashion, jumped to conclusions to quickly. Just promise me that you won't leave us again, because I won't be able to go through this another time."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Piper's waist before whispering, "I promise,"

**Thanks for reading and review if you can!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Kudos again to you brilliant reviewers... I don't know what I'd do without you all. I wrote this chapter in about an hour, so don't expect anything wonderful, I just really wanted to finish another post before this weekend was through. The next chapter will be quality – I promise, if only just to make up for this. **

**As usual, review if you have time and... Enjoy!**

"Heya speedster! Slow down a sec, will ya?" Paige called out to her niece who was already skipping down the sidewalk. "Wait up for your ol' auntie - she's wearing the wrong shoes! And hey! That's not even the right way to the park, ya little munchkin!"

"Oops!" Paisley giggled, a contagious smile spreading across her face. A look of worry quickly replaced that wonderful smile, however, as she realized that Paige was her sole companion on this particular outing.

"Where's my mommy?" she asked frantically.

As Paige looked down at the small child before her, she noticed how quickly her eyes glossed over with tears. She couldn't help but think that the relationship that Phoebe and her daughter shared was rather unhealthy. The little girl was hardly able to spend even five minutes without her mother attached securely to her side.

In an attempt to cheer up the devastated child, Paige said, "Your mom is talking to Piper - - Oops! That's Aunt Piper to you, I guess. And they need to have some quiet so they can figure some things out. But don't worry; we'll have even more fun with just the two of us!"

Apparently this did nothing to lighten up the poor girl's broken heart as Paisley cried, "But she needs me. If my mommy gets hurt, who will call for Uncle Weo?"

"Awe, kiddo, you don't have to be worried about that," Paige sympathized as she scooped Paisley up into her arms and headed towards the park. "Your mom's safe in our house because she's not alone – Piper's with her, and she's a very powerful witch."

"Because she can fweeze wike me?" Paisley questioned hopefully.

"Exactly!" Paige confirmed with a smile. "Now let's go to the park and have some fun!"

As the duo neared the end of the street, Paige caught a glimpse of a man crossing the road towards them. He moved closer and Paige gasped in surprise upon immediately recognizing him. Taking a deep breath, but her voice coming out no louder than a squeak, Paige breathed, "Oh my god. Cole."

"Paige," Cole breathed anxiously as he watched her place Paisley onto the ground. "Where's Phoebe?"

"I've told you already, she doesn't live here anymore. You know that," Paige said calmly, her arms crossed over her chest as she carefully looked him over.

"Don't lie to me, Paige," Cole grumbled angrily. "I know that you've never liked me, but this time I know she's back. I can feel it."

"Well maybe she just doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore," stated Paige bitterly.

"That might be true," Cole continued. "But I'd rather hear it from her... and I'm not leaving until I do."

"Don't you ever get tired of this charade?" Paige burst out angrily, raising her voice. "She doesn't love you and she damn well doesn't want to see you ever again. Every time you try to jump back into her life, you only end up hurting her more. I'm not about to stand and watch while my sister is crushed by you yet again. You say that you love her Cole, then why won't you just stay the hell away?"

"Whoa, Paige!" started Cole. "Watch your language – in front of the little one, I mean... She's not yours, is she? No. That's Phoebe's daughter. Am I right?"

"How do you know?" Paige questioned suspiciously.

"Well, just look at her," Cole said as he pointed to the little girl. "She looks exactly like her."

"Who are you?" Paisley asked the man who pointed at her, sensing that she was the topic of their conversation.

"I'm Cole," he simply replied while bending down to reach her level.

"Cole..." Paisley said thoughtfully before continuing excitedly. "That's wike my name!"

Cole laughed to himself before asking, "And what might your name be?"

"Paiwey Nicole Hawiwell," Paisley recited with a smile. "See, we're wike twins!"

"Cole glanced up at Paige, his face filled with confusion as she clarified, "Paisley. Her name is Paisley."

He nodded understandingly before turning back to the little girl and smiling, "That's a beautiful name, Paisley and it was a pleasure to meet you," Cole said while standing back up and directing his gaze towards Paige. "But right now, I've got to go and see Phoebe."

Paige opened her mouth in protest, but the tiny girl standing beside her stole the words right out of her mouth, "Mister Cole, we can't go see my mommy 'cause she needs quiet so she can talk about important things with Aunt Piper."

Cole looked at Paige, who responded with a pleading glance, but again, it was the tiniest person who broke the silence, while slipping her little hand into Cole's, "But you can come to the park with us."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Paige interrupted hesitantly.

"Well I think that it's a marvelous idea," Cole exclaimed as he lifted Paisley into his arms and headed in the direction of the park. "We'll go to the park, and then I can talk to Phoebe when we come back."

"But - -" Paige started before throwing her arms up in defeat and running to catch up to the pair, muttering under her breath. "Phoebe's gonna kill me."

-x-x-x-x-

Paige and Cole sat uncomfortably beside one another as they watched Paisley safely amuse herself on the playground. Cole chuckled as he watched her give some poor little boy next to her a sand and mud makeover, before turning to Paige and declaring, "She's just like Phoebe, isn't she?"

"I don't really know," Paige replied. "I only just met her a couple of days ago."

"When Phoebe came back," Cole offered.

"Yeah..." Paige said, her voice rising slightly as she continued. "You know Cole, for someone who claims to have no idea about where Phoebe's been for the past four years, you seem to know an awful lot about her."

"Oh Paige, you really never give up do you?" Cole chortled. "Phoebe's love for me kept me alive and I used it to rebuild my body and strength. She unconsciously gave me a piece of herself... a piece of her heart actually, to be exact. That's what keeps me alive – and it also keeps me connected to her. I felt the emptiness when she left, and now... now I can feel her inside of me. A couple of days ago, it was like my heart exploded – that's when I knew that she was back. I feel so... so alive again."

"What do you want with her?" Paige whispered angrily as she continued passionately. "Wait, don't tell me – you're going to sweep her up into your arms, tell her how much you love her and just expect everything to be happily ever after."

"No," He said simply. "I know that she loves me. I can feel it... But I do need to warn her about something... something big."

"Might this have something to do with All Hallows Eve, by any chance?" Paige questioned and upon receiving a hesitant nod in agreement, continued. "Well you can spare yourself some time... she already knows. But how do you know?"

"I was a demon once upon a time, Paige," Cole said blatantly. "But I don't think that you need to be reminded of that little fact, because I'll always be a demon to you. That's beside the point. The fact is, I have a source - -"

"The Source?" Paige interrupted suspiciously.

"_A_ source," Cole emphasized impatiently. "As in a source of information – a demon who owed me a favour. But it's not something that witches are supposed to know. How did she find out?"

"She didn't say..." Paige informed him worriedly.

"That is worrisome... Wait a minute... where's Paisley?" Cole asked as he glanced around the park anxiously.

"Shit! We couldn't have lost her – she was just here!" Paige yelled as she jumped up and started searching frantically with her eyes.

Cole grabbed a hold of Paige's arm and directed her in the direction of where Paisley stood talking with a strange man and whispered, "I found her. She's safe."

"Oh my god, Paisley!" Paige yelled as she wriggled out of Cole's grasp and sprinted towards her niece, scooping her up into her arms and hugging her tight. "Don't do that to me, Paisley – don't you ever, ever do that again. Promise?"

"I pwromise Paige," Paisley murmured.

"That's _Aunt_ Paige, missy," Paige corrected.

"I'm sorry about that sir," Cole said sincerely to the man that Paisley had been conversing with. "I hope she didn't cause you too much trouble."

"Oh, no bother," the man replied before turning around and walking away.

"That was strange," Cole muttered to himself before turning back to Paisley and asking her, "Did you know that man?"

"Yup!" Paisley responded, apparently not at all bothered by what had just occurred. "That was my daddy."

"What!" both Cole and Paige cried in unison.

**That's all for now, folks... sorry to leave you hanging, but there will be more to come soon. Tomorrow, possibly. We'll see. **

**Until next time... keep it real.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I promised that I'd post another chapter today and by golly I will live up to it... even if it takes me all day! So here is the promised chapter. Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to post another one for a while (I've got a ton of essays/tests due soon and a swim meet this weekend and next... BLAH) – so if I don't update for a bit, bear with me and know that I haven't forgotten. **

**As always, I appreciate your comments (good or bad) and review if you have time, if not, than just enjoy the read!**

"Mommy! Mommy!" Paisley cried as she orbed into the manor along with Paige and Cole. "Where are you Mommy? I'm back!"

Cole bent down to reach the same level as the small child in front of him and gently tapped her on the shoulder. As he pointed in the direction of the large staircase in front of them, he whispered into her ear, "Why don't you try up there?"

Paisley didn't have time to reply, nor did the two adults have time to react as she shot up the stairs as fast as her three-year old legs would carry her, calling, "Mommy, are you up there? I'm coming!"

Upstairs, Phoebe couldn't suppress her laughter anymore as she heard her daughter noisily ascend the stairs. While rising from the bed where she rested, preparing to greet her daughter, she commented to Piper who remained seated, "God, she's pretty loud, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Piper responded with a smile. "She reminds me of someone else at that age."

"Well, I never," Phoebe mockingly gasped in shock.

"Face it Phoebes, you always had to be the center of attention," Piper laughed somberly, remembering the past. Although the tension between them was still unmistakable, the mood had lightened considerably after Piper had taken the biggest step to date, in comforting and understanding Phoebe and her actions. Now she was even beginning to receive glimpses of the old Phoebe that she had missed so much, and yearned to have back in her life. Her heart skipped a beat of hope when she looked into her sister's almond eyes, and found the familiar sparkle that had always resided there. This was the Phoebe that she remembered - The woman who had led a carefree existence and had a flair for life. This image severely contrasted the tired and defeated woman who had appeared on her doorstep a couple of days earlier, helpless to the world. Piper didn't know that woman, nor did she trust her. As soon as she caught the sparkle glimmering in her eyes, Piper felt hope, and could see the old Phoebe fighting to resurface.

"Mommy?" a tiny voice question worriedly, inevitably breaking Piper's thoughts.

"Over here, baby doll," Phoebe called into the hallway as she popped her head out of the room.

"Mommy!" Paisley cried gleefully as she raced down the corridor and jumped into her mother's arms, nearly strangling Phoebe with a ferocious hug. As she lifted her and placed a single kiss on her daughter's cheek, Paisley continued, "I missed you soooo much, and - - Uh oh. Have you been crying again, Mommy?"

"Just a little bit, sweetheart," Phoebe said carefully, trying not to upset her tiny and over emotional daughter. "But you don't need to worry about mommy - -"

"Happy or sad tears?" Paisley interrupted, a look of concern spreading across her face.

"Happy of course!" Phoebe responded with a smile.

"Because I'm back?" Paisley suggested. No matter how grown up and beyond her years she seemed to be, Paisley was still only a toddler, and like any other little boy or girl her age, considered the world to revolve solely around one person: herself.

"Of course I'm happy that you're back sweetie! I missed you too – and you know that!" Phoebe smiled as her daughter giggled in response. "Did you have a good time at the park with Paige?"

"Yup!" she said excitedly, while wriggling out of her mother's hold. "Oh! I have to show you my friend. He's waiting for you downstairs, Mommy, let's go!"

While smiling, Phoebe turned her head back into Piper's room as Paisley tugged on her hand impatiently and asked her sister, "Are you going to come down with us?"

"No," Piper said thoughtfully. "I think I'll just wait here a moment, but I'll be down soon."

"Suit yourself!" Phoebe cried happily before turning to Paisley and saying, "Let's go meet this mystery man, shall we?"

"Yay!" Paisley cried as they began walking down the large staircase. "You're really going to like him, Mommy, because he's my friend and we're even like twins! Look! There he is, Mister - -"

"Cole," Phoebe finished, in a voice barely audible as she stopped dead in her tracks and released Paisley.

Paisley continued down the stairs, oblivious to her mother's discomfort and said, "Oh you know him. He's my friend and I love him."

"Hi Phoebe," Cole started, ignoring the little girl's rambling and without breaking eye contact with her.

"Don't you 'Hi Phoebe' me," she responded bitterly after regaining her confidence. As Phoebe continued, Paige ushered the youngest Halliwell out of the room, sensing the anger laced within her sister's voice. "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me."

"And I did, but - -" Cole replied.

"Liar!" Phoebe shouted as she slowly descended the stairs, her eyes threatening to overflow with tears. "What are you doing to my daughter?"

"Doing?" Cole repeated, obviously confused. "I haven't been doing anything to her! Jesus, Phoebe. You aren't making any sense. I just met her today!"

"Cole!" Phoebe cried pleadingly. "Please! Just tell me the truth... for once. You can't hide this from me. I know... about the dreams. Paisley told me."

"Dreams? Phoebe, what the hell are you going on about?" Cole cried out in anger.

"Don't you dare play dumb with me," Phoebe retorted as tears spilled onto her cheeks. "She told me. She told me about how she dreams about... her father."

"Oh," Cole stuttered confusedly. "Yeah, I met her father. Seemed like a pretty strange guy, if you ask me. But what the hell do I know – and how do _I_ factor into all of this?"

"What do you mean you _met_ her father?" Phoebe asked sounding more worried than angry.

"Well, I saw him at the park today. He was talking to Paisley," Cole replied without hesitation.

"What do you mean you saw him at the park to day?" Phoebe cried.

"Phoebe you're not making any sense!" Cole shouted in confusion.

"Cole, you don't understand," Phoebe started quietly. "You're... you're her father."

"What?" Cole questioned in shock.

"You are Paisley's dad," Phoebe said seriously, while searching his eyes for any emotion.

"Ha," Cole chuckled sarcastically while searching for the right words to describe what he was feeling. "Phoebe I saw that man – and Paige did too. Paisley clearly told us both that he was her father, so don't go placing false hope inside of me."

"Cole, I'm not lying," Phoebe cried as she slumped onto the floor, defeated, and buried her face into her hands. "I haven't slept with anyone since that night four years ago. But if you don't believe me... than just look at her."

"I have," Cole retorted. "She looks just like you."

"That maybe so," Phoebe started while looking up at Cole hopefully, her face streaked with fresh tears. "But look at her eyes. They're yours, Cole. Nobody I know has eyes quite like them. You're a daddy."

"Oh my god," Cole gasped in realization as he joined Phoebe on the floor. "I'm a daddy. But... why didn't you tell me."

"I wanted to," Phoebe started. "But things got confusing. I had to leave town. I... I couldn't contact anybody I knew, including you. I had to disconnect myself from my life."

Cole looked at Phoebe who was crying silently and said, a little bitterly, "You couldn't spare the time to tell me that I had a daughter?"

"No," Phoebe bawled. "I'm sorry... but... oh my god. Cole, what's wrong with my baby?"

**I hope that clears a few things up for y'all. See, no worries, Cole's Paisley's father - for sure! But waddup with Paisley... Guess you'll just have to wait and see!**

**Until next time... PEACE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I lied... but seriously, this is going to be my last posting 'cause I really need to get some work done (...and stop procrastinating). Thanks for the reviews, and I really hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Cole looked hesitantly at the woman who sat next to him. Her shoulders were slumped, trembling with the tears that wracked through her body and she looked thinner than he remembered. Though she remained the stunningly beautiful woman that he had fallen in love with, the tiny lines that had slightly creased her forehead and the defeated look that enraptured her eyes bore the features of a woman that he did not know. Questions raced through his mind as he wondered who or what had made the strong and fiery spirit that he remembered dwindle away into this weak and helpless creature that rested beside him. What had made her run? It couldn't have been him. No. She had said that she had wanted to tell him about Paisley. Cole felt his heart skip a beat with the realization of what Phoebe had just told him moments before. He had a daughter. That beautiful child, who had a spirit comparable to her mother's, was his little girl. He was a daddy. While carefully wrapping an arm around the broken hearted woman next to him, he suddenly felt a protective instinct surge throughout his body. While drawing her petite figure closer into him and feeling her fragile fist cling to his shirt, Cole managed to choke, "Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to her. I'm going to fix this."

He absentmindedly stroked Phoebe's hair as he continued to think about how he had to protect his little girl and help the broken woman that lay trembling within his arms. In fact, he flinched in surprise upon hearing Phoebe voice quietly, "How, Cole? What's wrong with her? How come she thinks that man from the park is her father?"

"Maybe," Cole sputtered while clearing his throat. "Maybe she was just mistaken."

"I don't think so," Phoebe responded while sitting up and breaking their embrace. "She's never spoken about her father – she's never even had a single question about you. And I never told her anything, about you, or any other man that might have resembled a father figure. Until yesterday, she had never mentioned anything about even having a dad. What does it all mean?

It took a moment for Cole to respond. He looked down, attempting to hide the pain that he felt upon hearing that Phoebe, the woman that he loved and has been unable to stop thinking about since he met her, hadn't even told her – _their_ daughter about him. Forgetting Phoebe's empathic abilities, he opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when he felt a delicate hand gently cup his chin and direct his gaze into her own.

"Cole, look at me," Phoebe started as he raised his eyes and looked pleadingly into her own. "I've tried telling Paisley about you, but every time I even open my mouth, nothing ever comes out. Talking – even thinking about you still brings up too many painful memories that, no matter how hard I try, I can't ever forget. I thought that I was protecting her. I know how hard it is to grow up without being able to see or even talk to your dad, knowing that he's out there somewhere. I pretty much grew up without a father, and I wanted to spare Paisley from the pain that I know she would have felt... if only just for a little while."

Cole dropped his head again, not quite understanding what she meant. If he had known about Paisley, he would have been apart of her life for sure! Nobody could have stopped him from being there for her. Without looking at Phoebe, Cole asked halfheartedly, "Does this mean that you don't want me back in your life?"

"No!" Phoebe reacted before quickly correcting herself. "Well, I'm not sure. It all depends... but we can figure that all out later... together. Whatever happens though, doesn't mean that you can't be apart of her life. I mean, you are her father, and who am I to deny you of that opportunity?"

"Then what did you mean before?" Cole asked while shaking his head in confusion. "You said that you didn't want to hurt her by telling her that she has a father that she can't see."

"That's the way that it would have been if I hadn't come back," Phoebe clarified, now understanding Cole's anxiety.

"Why does that make any difference, Phoebe? And why were you gone, anyways?" Cole asked out of curiosity.

Phoebe sighed and looked at the ceiling in a silent plea, before looking back at Cole and saying, "Cole, it's such a long story – one that I actually just told to my sisters... and it wasn't easy. I know that I owe you an explanation, but... I really can't go through that again, not yet. Just trust me when I say that it was complicated and I needed to leave and disconnect myself from everyone that I knew... including yourself. I apologize deeply for that, because I know that you would have been a great dad. In fact, you _will_ be a great father."

Cole was speechless. Was he just supposed to accept the horribly vague reason that she had just provided? One part of him was screaming 'NO!' – That he deserved more. But overpowering that feeling was his heart. Deep down inside, something was telling him to just simply trust her - that she'll eventually tell him all that he wants to know.

Not waiting for a response, Phoebe suddenly stood back up and took Cole's hand into her own, slowly guiding him to his own feet, while explaining, "There is something that I do need to tell you, but not here. The hallway isn't exactly the most private place, if you know what I mean."

Upon hearing the loud voices travel from the kitchen, Cole nodded in agreement and allowed Phoebe to guide him up the stairs and into her old room. Remarkably, nothing had moved or even changed from the state that she had left it in. Phoebe silently led him to the bed, where she carefully sat down and took his large hand into his own as he joined her. She turned to face him and started, "I know that this is really unfair... to do this to you already, but I have to. I can't tell my sisters – they'll be devastated, and... Well, things already are tough enough between us at the moment. But you deserve to know. Before I continue, however, I need you to tell me something. I need to know that no matter what, you'll be there for our daughter."

"Of course," Cole replied after finally finding his voice.

"That's what I hoped you'd say," Phoebe breathed in relief. "This is going to be hard to hear, but please be understanding and move past it quickly. We need to figure out what's wrong with Paisley. I... I just really need to share this with somebody, and my sisters absolutely cannot find out about this. Do you promise?"

"Yes, yes of course you can trust me," Cole said impatiently. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sick," Phoebe said without hesitation.

"What?" Cole responded worriedly.

"Just after Paisley was born, I was diagnosed with cancer," Phoebe continued, unable to look at the dumbfounded expression that had crossed his face. I have a small tumor in my neck that the doctors say is inoperable. But you don't need to worry - -"

"Don't need to worry?" Cole burst out angrily. "The woman that I love just tells me that she has cancer and you tell me not to worry! ...Are... are you... dying?"

"You said that you love me. Is that true?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"I've never stopped," Cole replied simply, but before he could say anything more, Phoebe captured his lips with her own, locking them together in a quick, but tender kiss.

"Neither have I," she replied quietly as a silent tear glided solemnly down her cheek.

Cole cupper her cheek gently with his hand and carefully wiped away her solitary tear with his thumb, embracing the moment. Not wanting to break it, but feeling that he had to, Cole finally said, "You never answered my question, Phoebe. Are you dying?"

"No," Phoebe replied with a slight smile. "Although the tumor is apparently inoperable, I was one of a few patients who were chosen to try this new miracle drug. All I have to do is take a tiny little pill each day, and I'm fine – well not quite fine, I guess. I won't exactly be cancer free, but it won't interfere with my life. It'll just be apart of me, unmoving, not even growing – just a little bump on the side of my neck."

This time it was Cole who leaned in and started the kiss. It wasn't long before both of them were so enchanted by one another, that they didn't even notice a swirl of familiar white lights appear directly in front of them. They only broke apart when an angry voice snapped them out of their trance, "Phoebe! What the hell do you think you're doing?"


	15. Chapter 15

**So here's another chapter that I hope will settle you over for the time being. I've been pretty busy and will be for the next few weeks – essays galore, projects and exams (yikes!) – So I hope that you all will bear with me. I'll try to update as often as I can, but know that I haven't forgotten.**

**As always, I hope that you review whether you like it or not. I really appreciate and take to heart all that you super people have to say. **

**Other than that, I hope that you enjoy!**

"So do you want to explain what exactly you were doing in there?" asked an angry Paige as she dragged Phoebe down the stairs by her wrist, leaving Cole alone in the room for an important sisterly meeting.

"I, uhh... well... what did it look like we were doing?" Phoebe fumbled in response.

"Well, it _looked_ like you were throwing your life away again," Paige spat in reply. "I honestly don't know what you see in that jerk."

Phoebe came to a sudden stop and pulled her arm almost violently out of Paige's tight hold. While tenderly rubbing the sore area, Phoebe said, "Ok, seriously Paige, you need to stop. I know that you hate Cole, but like it or not, he's the father of my daughter. And as for what you saw in there... it was nothing more than a simple thank you kiss."

"Somehow, I don't think that's altogether true," Paige mumbled bitterly.

"Well it is," Phoebe continued as she stared coldly at her younger sister with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "Anyways, I didn't ask for you to suddenly appear. This is a house, Paige, it has doors. Why don't you learn how to use them?"

"Oh doors," Paige replied with a flick of her wrist. "Who needs them? They are _so_ overrated."

"God I've forgotten how communal this house is!" Phoebe yelled in frustration, while throwing her hands up and looking at the ceiling, exasperatedly questioning to no one in particular, "Where's the privacy?"

"Welcome home, _sweetie_," came Paige's sarcastic reply. "Just remember that we never asked for you to come back. You just showed up on our doorstep – out of nowhere, might I add – expecting us to put our lives on hold for you. I think that you'd actually make our lives a lot easier if you'd just walk back through that door again and leave us for good this time. Go ahead, the offers open! At least if you leave now, it will spare us the agony of when you disappear some twenty years from now."

"Ouch," Phoebe winced at Paige's harsh words. "I guess I deserved that. But - -"

"You know what Phoebe?" Paige cut in bitterly. "You can save it. I was trying to help you out, and you can't even have the decency to be nice to me? And then, to make matters worse... I catch you sucking face with Cole."

"Sucking face! What are we, twelve?" Phoebe shot back.

"Whoa, girls! Just settle down a minute, will ya? It's sounding a little like the eighth grade in here – and I for one, do not want to relive those awful years... Need I remind you both that we're closing in on the big Four-O? 'Cause at the moment, it sure doesn't sound like you two are full grown adults," Piper interrupted as she jogged into the hall. She pulled Paige aside, questioning her through clenched teeth, "Paige, what the hell are you trying to do?"

"I'm sorry Piper," Paige started violently, not even attempting to hide her voice from Phoebe's traveling ears. "But I can't just stand here and pretend like nothing's happened! I appreciate that you and Phoebe have had your cute little heart to heart, but I'm still pissed off. I can't just up and forgive her, on the snap of your fingers... And quite frankly, I'm surprised you have. I mean, you were the one who was the most hurt and angry about this whole situation, and now your acting like everything's all better!"

"I haven't forgiven her," Piper defended herself in a quiet and hesitant voice. "But, I think that I just understand her - -"

"Yeah, Hello... Girls?" Phoebe cut in a little bitterly as she waved her hand, trying to grab their attention. "_She's_ still standing right here!"

"Hmph... Unfortunately," Paige muttered under her breath.

"Alright – Girls! Enough already!" Piper yelled in exasperation. "You don't have to get along or even like each other. All I ask is that you act remotely civilized to one another, at least for the time being. We're really going to have to get our asses in gear if we want to stop this whole Halloween, demonic take over thing from happening. And you, Phoebe, need to help your daughter. At this point in time, I really hope that she's more important than this childish fight you're having with Paige."

Phoebe looked at her feet with embarrassment as she quietly responded, "Of course she is. Paisley's my world. I... I just... don't know how to help her."

"Maybe you should just start by talking to her. Tell her the truth – who her real father is. It's time for you to stop hiding, Phoebe, and there's no better place to start than with your daughter," Piper suggested. "She's in the kitchen."

Unable to say anything, Phoebe simply nodded her head with understanding before heading nervously into the kitchen. Upon entering the familiar room, Phoebe's gaze met the figure of her tiny daughter who sat silently on the floor, submerged within the pictures that she was creating. For a minute she just stood in the doorway, entranced by the site of her perfect little girl. Phoebe felt blessed to have such a tender and loving child, and often she questioned how she could have given birth to such a creature. To Phoebe, the little girl who sat on the tiled floor was nothing like her mother. Feeling like a screw up, who had spent most of her life running misguidedly and losing the people that she had loved the most, Phoebe felt that her daughter was the only piece of tranquility and soundness that she had within her life. She had no idea of how such a perfect little human being wound up with such a mess of a mother, but considered herself lucky. The tiny smile that had tenderly captured her lips quickly faded as Phoebe thought of all of the awful things that might be wrong with her precious baby girl. While taking a careful step forward, she quietly questioned, "What's the matter with you, baby girl?"

Upon hearing her mother's voice, Paisley happily snapped her head around quickly and while smiling, offered Phoebe a purple crayon and said, "Hi Mommy! Do you want to colour with me?"

"Hi my little ladybug," Phoebe said as she scooped up her daughter and placed a kiss on her cheek. She placed Paisley back on the ground and sat down beside her, glancing quickly over her pictures as she continued, "I'm afraid I can't colour right now, but those are beautiful pictures!... Now, Paisley-girl... I need to talk to you about something."

"Ok, Mommy," Paisley replied absentmindedly, showing no intent of leaving her precious colouring.

"But I need you to stop colouring for just a little bit, because what I'm going to say is very important and I need you to listen like a big girl," Phoebe explained as she lifted her daughter into her lap and carefully released the crayon from her hand. "I need to tell you about... your daddy."

"Oh, you don't need to talk about him, Mommy," Paisley smiled. "I already know all about him."

"Actually baby, I think you might be a little bit confused," Phoebe started as her daughter eyed her worriedly. Surprisingly, Paisley kept quiet, which was extremely out of nature, but it bought Phoebe some time to try to figure out how to explain the whole ordeal to her three-year old. "Baby, do you know that man that you met today, Mister Cole?"

"Yes! Mister Cole is my friend and I love him!" Paisley cried with glee.

"I'm very happy that you love him, Paisley," Phoebe started as she wrapped her arms around her daughter's warm body and held her tiny little hands within her own. "I actually met Mister Cole a long, long time ago, and I loved him very much. Actually, I loved him so much that we had a baby together – a little girl. Mister Cole isn't just your friend, Paisley-baby... he's your father too."

Paisley hesitated a moment before smiling into her mother's eyes and replying, "You're silly, Mommy! Mister Cole isn't my daddy!"

"Baby girl, I'm not being silly. Mister Cole is your daddy," Phoebe continued her face visibly strewn with lines of worry.

"No!" Paisley yelled, anger and rage inevitably capturing her sweet little face. "You're lying!"

Phoebe winced slightly at her daughter's uncharacteristic outburst. She couldn't understand why Paisley was so intent upon believing that some strange man was her father, and she was even more worried about her bizarre dreams. In the Wiccan world, dreams were much more than what they appeared to be. They often acted as signs of warning, almost like the premonitions that Phoebe inherited. Like her mother and all other Halliwell women before her, Paisley was naturally born with a stubborn personality. This trait, in fact, could be considered the family's downfall, but had also succeeded in creating a strong line of powerful women. In any case, Phoebe felt hopeless, knowing that her argument would go nowhere against her strong-minded toddler.

"Paisley," Phoebe began after a period of silence and her daughter's eyes looked searchingly into her own. "That man in the park today... he's your daddy?"

"Yup," Paisley replied simply, offering nothing more.

"How do you know?" Phoebe questioned curiously. "Did somebody tell, baby girl?"

"Mona and Lucy showed me a picture of you and me and daddy," Paisley explained without hesitation.

"Lucy and Mona..." Phoebe murmured to herself thoughtfully. They were two of the witches that she had befriended while living in Toronto, hiding from her family. She had trusted her life with these two women, and had often left Paisley in their care as she went demon hunting. But what Paisley was saying didn't make any sense. It couldn't be true. For one, they had no idea who her father was. That was one secret that Phoebe had successfully kept to herself. If it was true, if they had told Paisley that her father was some complete stranger, then what did it mean? And why would they do it? They always seemed like good and kind people. They had helped her master her craft and protect her daughter. How could they lie to Paisley... unless...

"Paisley, are you sure that it was Lucy and Mona that told you about that man? Do you cross your heart, hope to die?" Phoebe asked anxiously, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Yes Mommy," Paisley responded while looking up into her mother's big brown eyes and sensing her pain. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby," Phoebe choked in reply as she lifted them both up and exited the room. "But we have to go."

**A big thank you again to all of you wonderful reviewers! Love y'all and ciao for now!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Props to y'all that reviewed – I can't believe that this story's actually reached over a hundred so far! That is fan-freakin-tastic! I seriously didn't think that people would enjoy it... well at least not this much! But hey, I'm having fun writing it too. So, here's an update _finally _– it's been a while, I know. Good news is that my semester is almost over (Hurray! Only a week left!), so I should be able to update more frequently, especially after exams. **

**I know that this story is taking forever, but I promise it'll get finished eventually, no matter how long it takes. It really pisses me off when people abandon their stories just as it gets good. Sorry, that's just my rant of the day... Now onto the story! **

**Enjoy...**

"Go where? I don't want to go!" Paisley cried out noisily as she began to squirm in her mother's arms.

"Sh, sweetie," Phoebe soothed in an attempt to quiet her hysterical daughter. "We've got to go now, and we have to be quiet about it."

"No!" Paisley screamed as she wriggled out of Phoebe's arms. "I don't want to leave!"

"Where are you going, Paisley?" questioned Piper as she jogged quickly down the stairs, followed closely by Paige and Cole. She picked up her young niece and quickly surveyed the scene that she was presented with. Her eyes narrowed at the site of her estranged sister who stood guiltily by the open front door.

"Mommy says we're leaving again," Paisley cried tearfully, as she clung to her aunt for dear life. "I want to stay here with you and Paige and Mister Cole."

"You're not going anywhere, honey," Piper whispered gently as she stroked the young girl's back comfortingly. "Do you want to explain what's going on, Phoebes?"

"Well, no... not exactly. But I guess I don't have much of a choice," Phoebe said hesitantly as she closed the door and fiddled with her hands worriedly.

"I'll say," Paige quietly murmured to herself.

"Paige!" Piper warned as she whipped around to face her youngest sister.

"What!" Paige shot back. "It's pretty obvious to me what she was trying to do. She was going to leave again, and I'll be damned if she does."

"Ha! That's funny Paige," Phoebe started, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I thought that the door was open – that the sooner I leave the better? Isn't that how you put it?"

"I didn't mean it Phoebe," Paige said quietly, her face softening considerably. "I was – am pissed off and I think I have the right to be. But no matter how angry I get when I see you, I don't want you to leave again. You're my sister and no matter how stupidly you act... I'll always love you."

"Oh, Paige," Phoebe whispered breathlessly as she walked over and captured her younger sister in a comforting hug as the others watched tearfully. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, I know," Paige sniffled through her tears. "I remember what it was like not having sisters... it sucked. Please don't leave, Phoebe. Don't make me go through that again."

Phoebe stepped out of the embrace and carefully wiped her eyes. Before she could continue, however, a deep voice hesitantly questioned, "Were you going to leave us again... just now?"

Phoebe looked up guiltily, and was taken aback by the pain and hurt that she could see in his eyes. They were the same eyes that she had looked into for the past three and a half years - Cole's eyes. He had passed them down to his daughter, their baby girl. Every time that she had looked into Paisley's eyes, she couldn't help but be reminded of the love that she and Cole shared, that she had left behind. They were unavoidable, his sharp blue eyes that were always filled with emotion, but never before had they looked so lost and hurt. The pain that Cole was feeling was so strong, and mixed with the omnipresent emotions of her sisters, Phoebe couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Her gaze shifted slowly from one face to the other, from Cole's quiet pain to Paisley's tear-streaked face filled with worry. Phoebe stared disbelievingly at the faces of the people that she had almost lost again, and after taking a deep and calming breath, begun, "Yes, I was going to leave."

"What the hell, Phoebe?" Piper yelled harshly, throwing Paisley into hysterics again. She traded the little girl to Paige before continuing, "You promised... just hours ago. Does that mean nothing to you? I trusted you, Phoebe. You said that you wouldn't leave again, and here you are, standing right by an open door. You can't walk out of this family again! I won't let you. You need to stop running. Just relax a minute and let us help you... it's what we're here for."

"I know... that's what you – it's what we do. We help innocents," Phoebe started. "But you have to understand that I'm not just another innocent victim. You're not meant to save me, I'm beyond help."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paige croaked as she bounced her niece on her hip.

"I made a mistake," Phoebe said, after pausing a moment.

"Ok..." commented Cole, his eyes pleading for her to go on.

"I trusted someone, well... a couple of people actually, that I shouldn't have," Phoebe continued, her eyes never wavering from Cole's stare. "There were these two witches, Mona and Lucy, who were the head of a coven that I found while I was living in Toronto. They taught me so much about magic and witchcraft, and even helped me channel my powers so I could protect Paisley. But apparently, they aren't exactly who I thought they were, which is typical – for me at least. Again, why does this always happen to me? I swear, I'm cursed with people. How was I able to help all of those people of Ask Phoebe, when I can't even help myself? I don't understand!"

"Uhh, Phoebe?... you're rambling!" Piper interrupted, quickly snapping Phoebe back into reality by reminding her of the audience that listened on with open ears. "Cut to the chase. This is taking long enough as it is. Now what exactly happened to you?"

"What always happens to me, Piper?" Phoebe snapped, sounding almost angry. "It's always me. I trust and care for people that I shouldn't. That's exactly what happened with Mona and Lucy. Only this time, I endangered my daughter. What kind of mother am I?"

The room turned eerily silent as its occupants remained at a loss for words, all of them wondering what kind of danger lay in ahead for Phoebe and Paisley. Sensing this unnerving silence was the tiniest Halliwell who silently slipped out of Paige's arms and stumbled towards her mother.

"I love you Mommy," Paisley murmured as Phoebe crouched down to meet her and capture her in a warm embrace.

Although her little daughter couldn't quite comprehend exactly what was making the room so tense, she was able to sense her mother's pain and respond accordingly. Phoebe thought of how lucky she was to have someone who would love her unconditionally, even through her many mistakes. She also couldn't help but think that Paisley deserved so much more than what she had been given in life. Piper was in Phoebe's mind, the perfect mother, and the kind of parent that Paisley deserved. But things happen for a reason, so maybe she was destined to be the mother of such a wonderful human being.

"Do you mean that they aren't witches?" Paige finally questioned, wrenching Phoebe from her drifting thoughts.

"I don't think so," Phoebe replied as she lifted Paisley into her arms, regaining her upright stance. "They told Paisley about... you know... the man in the park."

Realizing that Phoebe had carefully avoided the word 'father,' Piper suddenly gasped, "Oh... OH! So, you mean... they're evil?"

"What did you say their names were, again?" Cole asked inquisitively, ignoring Piper's obvious question.

"Lucy and Mona," Phoebe replied simply.

After a moment's hesitation, Cole muttered quietly to himself, "Oh my god."

"What!" Phoebe exclaimed, sensing that he knew something that may help. "Do you know them? Are they evil? Demonic? Cole, please tell me."

"I think that they're... the Daughters of Hell," Cole started as he stared into Phoebe's pleading eyes. "Desdemona and Lucifera... of the devil."

"Oh great," Phoebe commented as she released the breath that she had unknowingly been holding. She walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch, holding Paisley tightly to her chest before continuing, "So I've been involved with the 'Daughters of Hell?' – What does that mean?"

"Well, for starters, I think you're in a lot more trouble than you originally thought," Cole began as he and the others followed her into the more comfortable room. "In order for the prophecy of All Hollow's Eve to be fulfilled, only a being who is as strong as the Source can open the gate separating the two worlds."

"But the Source is dead," Piper explained.

"But from my understanding, Desdemona and Lucifera hold more power than any Source of Evil that has existed throughout time!" Cole said anxiously. "I've only ever heard of their legend – I never actually believed that one day they'd come to rule the Underworld. They were created out of the fires of hell - - they might be too powerful for even you, the almighty Charmed Ones, to destroy."

"I doubt that," Paige muttered almost inaudibly. "But why did they target Phoebe and Paisley? Why not just simply kill them both? Destroy the power of three once and for all?"

"Because they need Paisley," Cole replied. "If I remember correctly, a sacrifice of the most powerful good is needed to break the veil that separates our worlds."

"Wouldn't that be Wyatt?" Paige questioned, cocking an eyebrow at Cole's unconvincing story.

"It's true that Wyatt is the strongest force of good that this world will probably ever see," Cole agreed. "But he's pretty much untouchable now that he's on the right track to achieving all of the great things that he is destined to do within his lifetime. And besides, he's male."

"What difference does that make?" Piper questioned.

"Our blood line runs maternally. The Halliwell's carry a strong and powerful history of great women, and our powers have been passed down through each generation from mother to daughter. The greatest catch of all is of a Halliwell woman," Phoebe explained to her sisters and then turned to focus her attention on Cole. "But Paisley isn't even half as powerful as Wyatt. Why would they ever want her?"

"Our daughter, Phoebe, has an important destiny of her own," Cole started, his eyes softening as he gazed down at his restful little girl. "I wasn't sure until saw her yesterday but now I know. Paisley is the only female child that will be born to this generation of the Charmed Ones. She is the future of the strongest magical family of good that we will ever know. Sacrificing her will end the Halliwell line of witches, and prevent the next generation of Charmed sisters from being born."

"What do you mean that killing her will end our family line?" Piper asked bitterly. "My boys will still carry the Halliwell name and tradition."

"Yes Piper, that's true, but it's still not the same," Cole started, sounding impatient. "Everyone knows that Wyatt and Chris are unbelievably powerful, but the magic that they posses is of a newer variation. Only females can carry your family's old magic."

"I don't understand," Piper said, sounding crestfallen.

"Well you've obviously noticed how the boys are both telekinetic," Cole began as Piper nodded her head in agreement. "Telekinesis is a pretty common magical power for witches and demons alike. But the power to freeze and premonitions distinctly belong only to the Halliwell family. Its how demons have been able to decipher and target your family's witches for generations. This is the first generation actually, since Melinda Warren, that a witch has been born with the power to see the past and future. It's a power that can only be passed to the youngest child, in order to complete the power of three."

"Ahem..." Paige coughed, drawing attention to herself.

"Oh sorry, I nearly forgot that you were there," Cole smirked. "In this case it's the third child who possesses the power of premonitions. Nobody actually expected Patty to give birth to four children... but mistakes do happen..."

"Ha! Mistake!" Paige cried in outrage. "I'll show you mistake!"

"Will you both knock it off?" Phoebe yelled. "Cole, be nice! And Paige you weren't a mistake... well maybe you were, but in that case I was too. I mean, Mom didn't think that she could get pregnant. Mistake isn't the right word though; I think miracle describes our circumstances better."

Paige smiled slightly as she and Phoebe shared looks of understanding. Piper, on the other hand, continued to stare suspiciously at Cole and finally asked, "When did you become so knowledgeable? How do you know all of this – or more importantly, how can we trust that you're telling the truth?"

"Are you kidding me?" Cole asked sarcastically.

"She's right, we need some sort of proof," Paige agreed.

"Proof! We don't have time for proof!" Cole yelled. "Your niece is in trouble - - Halloween's only three days away! They'll definitely make a move soon; I'm actually surprised that they haven't yet. Family's everything to you guys, this is completely out of character. I'm not going to sit here and waste any more time going over all of the boring details. You are all welcome to sit here and do nothing, while Paisley comes closer and closer to death. But I'm not. She's my daughter."

"You are not my daddy!" Paisley shrieked, as she jumped out of Phoebe's hold, startling every person in the room.

Phoebe looked shocked at her daughter's strange outburst, and Cole watched as she stomped in his direction. She lifted a fist up to hit him, but was cut off as he noticed a strange flicker in her eyes and she shimmered out of the room.

"Now do you trust me?" he asked.

**Oooh... and the plot thickens... Have a great day everyone, and review if you can! Until next time... Ciao! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know, I know... it's been way too long – a year I think? My bad. But don't hate the playa, hate the game! I had an insanely wicked bout of writer's block – no joke – but an idea popped into my head a couple of days ago and another chapter was born. **

**PS: kudos to my loverly (oh My Fair Lady, I heartchu!) reviewers, all of you are truly awesome; I cherish every comment that is posted about this fic. Ew, so that was just a lil more sappier sounding than what I wanted... but hey, I'm just a sucker for compliments –aren't we all? I also appreciate criticism, so don't be shy! Even I have to admit that there's always room for improvement...**

**Without further adieu... here it is!**

**Ok, so I lied. Don't hate me if this wasn't worth a year of waiting...**

**Here's the real thang:**

"Ha! Trust you?" Paige cried sarcastically while jumping off of the couch and storming toward Cole. "Not in this lifetime! And what the hell did you do to her you sick bastard?"

"Me?" Cole snapped back, pointing his index finger into his chest, obviously surprised at the accusation. "How could I have anything to do with this? I know you hate me Paige, and I accept that. But I've told you already – all of you, in fact – I'm not a demon anymore. I swear to you, in all honesty, I had nothing to do with this. Even if I was still a demon, I wouldn't have the power to pull this off. Something bigger than I ever was is responsible."

Cole took a moment to look at Phoebe pleadingly, his eyes almost begging for support. When his gaze finally rested upon her weary body, however, he found that she was hardly in any shape to defend him. He doubted that she'd even been listening to his argument with Paige for she appeared to be seemingly trapped inside the moment when their daughter had disappeared from the room. Slightly hunched forward, Phoebe continued to stare at the exact spot where Paisley had stood only an instant before. Her arms were still wrapped tightly around her crossed knees and her mouth held slightly agape. Cole opened his own mouth hoping to break Phoebe out of her trance, but was interrupted as Paige loudly continued to rant.

"You expect us to trust you? To believe that you're honest? You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled in disbelief, while Cole continued to look at Phoebe in concern. "The only words that have ever escaped your mouth have been lies – dirty, filthy lies. Because that's what you are Cole, an evil, lying, backstabbing, arrogant, son of a bitch. How dare you come into this house and spread your sick lies in some meager attempt to win my sister back. You're putting a child's life in danger, Cole. Do you realize that? She's just a little girl."

"She's my little girl, damn it!" Cole barked through clenched teeth as he snapped his head around to face his accuser just in time to see her flinch in fear. "And I would rather die, a thousand times over, than to ever see her hurt or in danger. Christ Paige, do you really think I'm that heartless? I mean... she's my daughter."

Before anyone else was able to speak, Phoebe's weak and questioning voice could be heard from the other side of the room, "Paisley?"

Her back straightened as she searched the room anxiously for her missing daughter, almost as if she didn't remember witnessing Paisley's dramatic exodus from the room. Unaware of the three pairs of eyes that silently watched her worriedly, Phoebe scanned the room over and over, evidently growing in panic.

"Paisley?" she fearfully questioned again before connecting with Cole's sympathetic stare, which served solely as a brief reminder of the dreadful event that had just occurred.

"Oh my god," Phoebe sputtered in realization before cupping a hand over her mouth and running out of the room hurriedly, leaving its occupants to stare at each other in bewilderment.

Once in the bathroom, Phoebe collapsed in front of the toilet, flinching slightly at its coolness as she hugged the familiar porcelain close, feeling the bile creep steadily up her throat. Vomiting was a release. Wrapped up within thoughts of the two women who had manipulated her and Paisley, Phoebe hardly even realized the physical torture that she was enduring. With each heave came a feeling of relief and she welcomed it. It was like she was cleansing her mind and ridding her body of any thought or memory of the villains. It wasn't until her stomach was finally empty and she slumped exhaustedly over the toilet's seat, that she noticed someone holding her hair away from the mess.

"Cole?" Phoebe quietly croaked in question, speaking into the toilet, too tired to lift her head.

"No honey, it's Piper," came the terse response from behind her as Piper carefully leaned over her sister's slouched body and flushed the toilet. "Do you feel better now?"

Despite feeling somewhat unsure of Piper's intentions, Phoebe couldn't prevent her eyes from watering over as she tilted her head up slightly to face her sister and whisper softly, "It's all my fault. My baby's gone and it's all my fault."

"Shh, come here Phoebes," Piper soothed as she reached for her sister and guided her head into her chest.

Holding Phoebe's limp body, Piper tenderly weaved her fingers through her sister's damp and tangled hair. It was unusual, even after four years of separation, to see Phoebe breakdown into hysterics.

Throughout their lifetime of companionship, Piper had consoled her younger sister through an innumerable amount of difficult situations. But Phoebe wasn't a crier. Never afraid of speaking her mind or holding her emotions back, Phoebe would often converse endlessly about situations, to the point where Piper would threaten to tape her mouth shut. But hardly a tear ever escaped her almond-shaped eyes, no matter how difficult her circumstances were. Attempting to always remain strong, Phoebe could usually be counted on to remain insightful and rational while the world around her fell apart. Whereas she had been emotionally distraught and inconsolable, Piper remembered how Phoebe didn't even cry at Prue's funeral. The last time that she had witnessed an uncontrollable Phoebe meltdown was after the death of Cole. Even then, Piper was amazed at how her sister was able to do something that she would never be able to do: kill her own husband, the love of her life.

"It's not ok Piper," Phoebe sniffled between sobs. "They're going to destroy her because of me. I played their game perfectly... I practically gave her to them."

"It wasn't too long ago that I remember thinking the same thing about you," Piper smiled slightly to herself while continuing to support her broken sister. "And that's how I know that Paisley's going to be just fine."

Phoebe's sobs quieted for a moment as she lifted her tear-stained cheeks to face Piper and question, "About me?"

"Yeah," she responded simply. "Just after you had become the Source's Queen. I felt like I had failed you; I should have been able to protect you like a proper big sister, like Prue would've."

"Sweetie, not even Prue could've - -" Phoebe started while pulling out of Piper's embrace.

"I know that now," interrupted Piper calmly, looking at the floor. "But at that time... I felt like I had let the whole family down... but that's how I know that she'll be fine."

"Piper," Phoebe sighed and shut her eyes in frustration before bringing a frail hand to her forehead. "I was a fully grown adult by the time that happened. You weren't responsible for protecting me – I should've been able to make the right decisions by myself. But Paisley... she's only little – she hardly even knows the difference between what's right and wrong. It's my duty as her mother to protect her, but instead I led her right into the belly of the beast."

"It's not your fault Phoebe," Piper said sympathetically as she reached out to grasp her sister's hand in comfort. "It could have happened to anybody - -"

"Yeah, anybody but you!" Phoebe cried out passionately.

Piper looked stunned. She turned away from Phoebe, truly speechless and astonished at how she had forgotten about their involvement with Gideon, who had almost succeeded in turning Wyatt evil.

"I'm sorry, Piper," Phoebe said quietly, evidently realizing her mistake. "It's not that I've forgotten, it's just, I don't know. With Wyatt it was different. There was never any doubt in my mind that he would turn out alright. I mean he's the son of an angel and the most kind and caring Halliwell witch that there's ever been. He had good genes working on his side. And as for Paisley, what has she got? Her genetic composition sucks. She's the daughter of the former Source and his Queen."

"Exactly," Piper responded truthfully. "Stress on the word 'former.' Both you and Cole were good when she was conceived, and above all else, Paisley has your heart. She has that same big, loving, and fragile heart that guided you back to us, even when you were surrounded by evil. Whatever these Mona and Lucy characters try to do to her, she'll find her way back... just like you did."

"But my heart also led me to become that awful person," Phoebe whispered in response.

"Phoebe you have to stop thinking like this!" Piper said angrily, her voice rising slightly in passion. "You have to be strong for her."

"But I'm not strong, Piper!" Phoebe countered with just as much emotion before quieting her voice. "You and I, and Paige, and everybody knows that I'm not. Why do we even bother with this whole charade? I'm so sick of it. Just because I don't scream or yell or blow things up, doesn't mean that I'm strong."

"You are strong, Phoebe," Piper said curtly while looking directly into her eyes. "And you'd have to be a fool not to see it. Love isn't a weakness. You've been strong your whole life."

"It was just an act," Phoebe explained simply.

"I can't believe that," Piper responded. "You've always been tough and fearless, even when you were a kid. You can't give up now, when Paisley needs you the most!"

"You're right," Phoebe said while hastily rising to her feet. "I mean, what am I even doing in here crying and feeling sorry for myself? I'm just wasting precious time! God, I should be searching for her or doing something useful!"

Piper smiled at Phoebe as she slowly stood upright and embraced her in another quick hug before the duo exited the bathroom and headed upstairs.

**Thanks to everybody for being so patient with me – I promise the next update won't be so far away!!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
